A Hard Relationship
by Arwennicole
Summary: Eric and Taylor try a relationship, however, the hard part is their jobs, and her parents. It becomes worse when Eric is injured in a fight. excuse the summary inside Can Taylor prove that Eric means more than anything to her. COMPLETED!
1. The Date and Taylor's Parents

A Hard Relationship

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I just own the characters that don't exist and the plot.

Summary: Eric and Taylor try a relationship, however, the hard part is the distance, their jobs, and her parents. It becomes worse when Taylor is injured in a fight. Can Eric get his girlfriend's parents to see how much Taylor means to him?

A Hard Relationship

Chapter 1: The Date and Taylor's Parents

Taylor was driving down the street trying to get to the Silver Guardian's Headquarters when alarms went off behind her. "Not again," she groaned. She pulled off to the side and the Silver Guardian came up beside her car. "Listen, officer, I swear I thought I was going the speed..." she trailed off. She looked over to see that it was Eric Myers. "Limit," she finished.

"Sorry that I had to pull you over, ma'am," he teased.

Taylor pushed him with a playful glare. "Don't do that," she scolded.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if I could take the beautiful former Air Force officer out on a date," he suggested.

Taylor smiled at him. "That depends on the time," she replied. Eric grinned as he removed his sunglasses.

"Well, will it be all right if I pick you up at 7:30 on Saturday?" He asked.

"I guess so," she replied.

Eric walked back to his truck and they drove off to the SGH.

When Taylor walked into her office. She looked at the paperwork she had finished. She sighed as she thought about her date with Eric that was coming up. Eric was on her list of very few boyfriends. She put her work before relationships. She knew that Eric did the same thing. That's another thing they had in common. However, now they were able to set work aside to spend sometime together. However, the hard part is telling her parents that she was dating a Silver Guardian. Even though it would be silly, since she was one herself. Her parents wanted what was best for their little girl. To Taylor, Eric was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Later that Saturday evening, Eric walked over to the front door and knocked. Taylor opened the door with a smile. Eric smiled as she closed the door and stood in front of him. "So, are you ready?" He asked.

"Sure am," she replied.

"Good, let's go," he insisted.

She nodded before following him to the car.

They enjoyed their dinner and to Taylor's surprise, he took her to a dance club. "You had this all planned out didn't you?" She asked. He put the truck into drive and shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, this is like what our third date?" He asked.

"I guess."

"To think we're able to put our jobs aside to have some fun."

Taylor nodded before getting out of the truck. Not knowing that a gang that's been after Eric were watching them.

They spent time enjoying some dances and some non-alcoholic drinks. Taylor was having the time of her life. As they danced to _I'm All About You_ by Aaron Carter, Taylor was finally had the chance to comment to him about having fun. "You know, I never thought that Eric Myers, the workaholic, would be able to snag a former Air Force officer," she teased.

"Yeah, and Taylor Earhardt, the former Air Force officer, was able to snag a Silver Guardian's heart," he shot back.

"Well, I didn't have to take the heart. I could've snapped it."

"Yeah, but I know you wouldn't."

"You know me too well."

He kissed her forehead and she placed her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face.

The gang watched them with a sneer. "Yeah, and we'll break that Silver Guardian's heart very easily," the leader laughed.

When Eric dropped Taylor off at home, they shared a quick kiss before she went inside.

She turned the light on and gasped at who was sitting on the couch. "Hello, Taylor," the person greeted.

"Mom, dad? How did you get in here?" She asked.

"Is that a way to greet your parents?" Mrs. Earhardt asked.

"I'm sorry, hi, I just wasn't going to be expecting you guys for another week," she replied.

She hugged her mother as she said those words. Mr. Earhardt embraced his daughter with a smile. "We found your key under the mat," he informed.

"I just got home from a date. So, I'll be back," she told them.

"Was it with that Eric boy?" Mrs. Earhardt asked.

Taylor was halfway up the stairs before answering. "Yeah, it was Eric," she replied. She then went towards her room and got into something comfortable. She looked in the mirror to see a scar from a knife wound that she had received on a mission. She pulled on her nightshirt and went downstairs to talk to her parents.

Mrs. Earhardt had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a long jean skirt, a white blouse, and her hair was tied back in a half-ponytail.

Mr. Earhardt had brown hair cropped short, green eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a white button down shirt.

They sat down and started talking. "So, when are we going to meet your boyfriend?" Mrs. Earhardt asked.

"Uh, soon, because right now it's been very hectic with our job," she replied.

"Well, we better meet this boy soon. I want to meet the man that swept my daughter off her feet," Mr. Earhardt stated.

Taylor grinned at his words. "Well, can you tell us some things about this boy?" Mrs. Earhardt asked.

"Well, he's stubborn, kind, and very courageous," Taylor replied.

"How old is he?" Mr. Earhardt asked.

"He's twenty-six," Taylor replied.

"Three year difference," Mrs. Earhardt commented.

"That's not bad," Mr. Earhardt assured his wife.

Taylor felt like she was being interrogated about her own boyfriend. "How long have you been dating?" Mrs. Earhardt asked.

"Uh, a year now," Taylor replied.

"We'll talk more and ask more questions when we actually meet this boy," he assured her.

"Well, I'd love to chat some more, but I have to get to work tomorrow."

They nodded and watched as she went upstairs.

Taylor climbed into bed and thought about what her parents might think about Eric when they meet him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Meeting the Parents

Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

Eric was working on paperwork when his girlfriend came in. She then saluted when she came in. "Commander Myers, I have to speak with you sir," she insisted. Eric sat back with an amused grin.

"At ease, lieutenant," he assured her.

Taylor grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "Is there something you needed, Earhardt?" He asked.

"Yes, Eric, my parents are in town," she replied.

He looked at her in disbelief. "I thought they weren't coming for another week," he stated.

"Well, they surprised me in my house last night," she explained.

"I'm guessing they want to meet me," he assumed.

"Yeah, they started drilling me about you."

"That makes me feel confident about meeting your parents."

Taylor sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Taylor, I can't hide from your parents even if I wanted to. I'll meet them," he replied.

She kissed his cheek before jumping off his desk. "We'll have dinner at my house tonight," she informed.

"What time?" He asked.

"Around 5:30," she replied.

"I'll be there."

She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand. "Hey, I love you," he told her. She smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too," she answered.

Then she left the room. Eric sat back in his chair and pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal an engagement ring. The one thing he really wanted to give Taylor. Once he got Taylor's father's permission, he was going to marry Taylor.

When 5:30 arrived, Taylor was putting her favorite diamond earrings and heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she announced. She opened the door and smiled when she opened the door to find her boyfriend standing there.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

She let him in and he grabbed her hand before she could get far. "I got you something," he murmured. She felt something being placed around her neck. She touched her neck and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Eric," she whispered.

She looked in the mirror in disbelief. A beautiful necklace sat around her neck.

It was a diamond necklace, it contained 28 round brilliant diamonds, and it had a stunning heart style charm.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "How could you afford this?" She asked. He chuckled before answering her.

"I didn't have to use a single dime on this. This was my mother's necklace," he replied.

Taylor was in disbelief and he placed another kiss on her neck. Taylor looked over to see her parents standing there. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. Eric let her go and held onto her hand. "Mom, dad, this is Eric Myers, my boyfriend," she informed. Mrs. Earhardt smiled and shook Eric's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. We've been wondering when our daughter was going to introduce us to you," Mrs. Earhardt stated.

"It's an honor to meet you. You have a great daughter," Eric commented.

"Yeah, our Taylor is everything."

Taylor smiled and then Mrs. Earhardt saw the necklace. "So, where on earth did your boyfriend get this?" Mr. Earhardt asked.

"It was my mother's necklace. I thought I'd give it to Taylor," Eric replied.

Taylor could see the deadly look in her father's eyes, but she ignored it through the whole evening. However, it got worse.

They were all sitting in the den when all of a sudden, her father verbally attacked Eric. It started off fine, but then it started to go worse. "So, Eric, how did you meet my daughter?" He asked.

"I met your daughter when I had traffic duty. Taylor was speeding down the street and I stopped her," Eric replied.

"So, did you ask her out at the same time?"

"Uh...no, I asked her out a few days later."

"How old are you?"  
"I'm twenty-six."

Taylor looked at her father in disbelief. She remembered her father asking her that question last night. She watched as he kept on going. "What rank are you in in the Air Force or in any armed forces?" He asked.

"I'm the co-leader of the Silver Guardians," Eric replied.

"The Silver Guardians, huh? Isn't that job a little dangerous?"

"Well, speaking that some of the assignments we get put on, no, I don't think it's that dangerous."

"What about your parents? How did they take it?"

"Uh, my mother died when I was six and my father walked out on me when I was thirteen."

"What do you plan on doing years from now?"

"I plan on staying with the Silver Guardians."

"What about my daughter? How will you support her and when you start having children, how are you going to support them?"

"Mr. Earhardt, I can assure you that the Silver Guardians make good money nonetheless."

"Do you actually think I would let my daughter, my only child, marry a pathetic being like you?"

Taylor's eyes widened in disbelief. "What is that supposed to mean?" Eric demanded standing up. Mr. Earhardt stood up with a glare.

"From what I've seen tonight, you are nothing what I expected. I was hoping for someone different. Not a Silver Guardian," Mr. Earhardt snapped.

"Dad, stop," Taylor insisted.

"This doesn't concern you, Taylor," Mr. Earhardt hissed.

Taylor stood between Eric and her father with a glare. "This does concern me. This is my boyfriend you're attacking here. What is your problem?" She demanded.

"Sweet heart, he has a dangerous job. What if he gets killed on a mission? You'd be alone," he insisted.

"Well, newsflash, dad, I'm a Silver Guardian myself. I'm on Eric's squadron. I retired from the Air Force and I joined the Silver Guardians," she informed.

Mr. Earhardt glared at Eric. "You talked her into doing this. It's bad enough that she's dating a freak like you, but you had her become one of you," he snapped. Eric glared right back at him.

"I didn't talk your daughter into doing anything. She came to me that day and asked to become a Silver Guardian and I accepted her onto the team. She wanted to help people, so I told her she was welcomed onto the team," Eric explained.

He sighed and looked at Taylor and Mrs. Earhardt. "I don't feel welcomed here anymore. I'll see you tomorrow, Tay," he informed. Taylor shot daggers at her father before chasing after Eric.

Eric was almost towards his truck when Taylor stood in front of him. "Eric, wait, I'm so sorry about what dad said back there," she apologized. He kept walking towards the car.

"Don't do his apologies for him," he mumbled.

She stood in front of the truck door before he could open it. "Your dad doesn't like me, Tay, I get it. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get home," he informed. Before he could get in, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He let his guard down again and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her up against the car. His hands ran through her long blonde hair. She pulled back and touched his face.

"I don't care about what my dad says, he has been like this with all my boyfriends since I've started dating," she assured him.

"That's not it, Taylor, if he can't accept me, how will he let us get the future we've planned?"

She sighed and looked over to see her mother watching them and could see the smile on her face. "The one person that truly does accept you is my mother. That's all that matters to me," she assured him. He finally let up and let her go.

"I have to get home anyway, I have some things to finish," he informed.

He got into his truck and rolled down the window when he started it up. "Eric, just remember that no matter what happens that I'll always love you," she assured him.

"I know, I love you too, Taylor," he answered.

She gave him a kiss and watched as he backed out of her driveway and went back home.

Taylor stormed back into the house and slammed the door. Mr. Earhardt looked over at her. "You shouldn't have done that," he mumbled.

"What, kiss my boyfriend?" She asked.

"No, you shouldn't have joined the Silver Guardians, that job is dangerous, Taylor. You could get killed out there," he replied.

"Dad, it wouldn't matter if I was a Silver Guardian or an Air Force officer, I'd still be dating Eric."

"See, there's another mistake you made. Eric isn't the right person for you."

"You don't like him because he's my commander."

"No, I don't like him because you have no future with him."

Taylor started to walk up the stairs when he gabbed her wrist. "Let me go, dad, I'm tired and ticked off," she cautioned.

"Taylor, this can't be what you want," he insisted.

She yanked her wrist away and glared at him. "You don't _know_ what I want. What I want is the person that just walked out that door and went back to his house. You embarrassed him, dad. You just had to ask questions about his father and mother didn't you? You couldn't just let it be," she snapped.

"The boy's mother is dead and his father abandoned him, how do you know he won't do that to you and the children you might have?" He asked.

"Because I know Eric, he won't quit something he started."

She stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe her father was doing this to her in her own house. She just got changed and went to bed. She fell asleep even though it was hard since she was very upset with her father.


	3. The Shot

Chapter 3: The Shot

The next day, Eric was driving the truck when he looked over to see Taylor looking out the window. He reached over and grabbed her hand. Taylor looked over and placed her free hand over his. Just then, a call came over the radio. "We need all available Silver Guardians to come to the downtown area," the caller announced. Taylor let his hand go and looked forward. Eric then put the truck to full speed and they went to the downtown area.

When they arrived at the site, Eric and Taylor grabbed their blasters and jumped out of the truck. They ran over and aimed their blasters. "Drop your weapons," Eric ordered. The gang turned and looked at them.

"Look who's here. It's Commander Myers and his pretty girlfriend," the leader laughed.

"Put down your weapons or we will be forced to shoot," Taylor cautioned.

Just then, blasts came out of nowhere. "OPEN FIRE!" Eric shouted. They started firing at the gang and the guys shooting at them. Taylor did a roll and fired at a gang member. She didn't even notice the leader pointed a gun at her back.

Eric was fighting off the rest of the gang members when he saw the leader. "TAYLOR!" He shouted.

Taylor heard Eric call her name and looked over her shoulder to see the gang member. She closed her eyes waiting for the shot, but it never came. She opened her eyes and she gasped in horror. "ERIC!" She screamed. Eric had ran in front of the gun to protect Taylor and he was shot instead of her. She hurried over to him and rolled him onto his back. **(AN: You know when Jen turned Alex over?)** "Eric, wake up, answer me," she begged. She looked down to see the blood. She saw blood falling from his head and she feared of what that could mean. She looked up and looked around frantically. "I NEED A PARAMEDIC HERE NOW!" She screamed. Nobody answered her. She pulled her radio up to her mouth. "Headquarters, I need a paramedic here immediately. We have a Guardian down, I repeat, we have a Guardian down," she instructed. She held him in her arms and tears fell down her face. "Eric, don't you dare leave me now," she whispered.

At the hospital, Taylor was sitting in the waiting room with Eric's hat in her hands. For the first time in years, tears were falling down her face. She quickly wiped her tears away when the doctor came out. "How is he?" She asked.

"Well, we were able to stop the bleeding. Thankfully the bullet had missed his heart. The second bullet just grazed his head. However..." he trailed off.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, during surgery, Commander Myers had fallen into a coma," he replied.

Taylor sat down trying to breathe. Wes, who was sitting with her, had her put her head between her knees and rubbed her back as she cried. "When will he wake up?" He asked.

"He may never wake up," the doctor replied.

She wiped her tears away and stood up. "May I see him?" She asked. He nodded and led Taylor to Eric's room.

Taylor entered his room and tears welled up in her eyes when she saw Eric's appearance.

He had bandages going over his chest and his head. He had an I.V. in his arm, a face mask, a heart monitor, and a respirator.

She sat next to his bed and held his hand. "Oh, Eric, why did you have to do that?" She asked. She kissed the top of his hand. "Don't you dare leave me like this, Myers. Don't you dare," she whispered. She touched his cheek and choked back a sob. "Please wake up, I need you," she added.

Wes was standing in the hall listening to Taylor. He could tell she was going to be miserable for awhile. He had to tell her the worse. The gang leader had escaped along with some of the other gang members. However, he wasn't going to tell her right away. He was going to let her visit Eric for awhile. He looked up when Mrs. Earhardt hurried over to him. "Is she okay? What happened?" She asked frantically.

"Mrs. Earhardt, Taylor's okay, she's in there visiting Eric right now," he replied.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, there was an attack downtown and we were called to take care of it. Apparently, the leader of the gang was getting ready to shoot Taylor in the back when Eric got in the way. He got shot twice."

"So, it wasn't Taylor that was shot?"

"No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, the news report said that a Silver Guardian had been shot. I asked Headquarters and all they told me was that she was in the hospital. I was afraid that she was the one shot."

"No, she wasn't the one shot. However, she does need support right now."

Mrs. Earhardt was about to answer when she heard Taylor let out a sob. She looked into the room and saw Taylor with her head down by the bed crying. "I haven't seen her cry like that her whole life," she commented.

"That's because the doctor had informed us that Eric had fallen into a coma during surgery. Eric may never wake up," he informed.

Mrs. Earhardt knew that her husband would care less if Eric wouldn't wake up. He hated Eric, he wanted something different for Taylor. Now, he was going to get his chance to have Taylor to let Eric go and try to see someone he wanted her to see.

Taylor lifted her head up from the bed and touched his face. "I'll be back, I'll be here everyday," she whispered. She placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

When Taylor got home, she sat down on the couch and wiped her tears away furiously. She was going to kill the man that did this to her and Eric. She wasn't going to let them get away without punishment. She pulled out the necklace and played with the heart. She jumped when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother standing there. "Mom, I didn't see you," she admitted. Mrs. Earhardt sat next to her daughter and held her hand.

"Sweet heart, I saw you at the hospital," Mrs. Earhardt informed.

"What were you doing there?" She asked.

"Well, I had heard that a Silver Guardian had been shot. I called Headquarters and asked for you, but they told me that you were at the hospital. I thought that it was you that was shot so I went to the hospital to find out what happened."

"Then you found Wes and he told you what really happened."

"Yes, I'm so sorry about what happened to Eric."

Taylor played with the necklace some more with a heavy sigh. "Mom, what am I going to do? I can't live without him. I love him," she murmured. Mrs. Earhardt stroked her daughter's hair and pulled her into her arms.

"I know you do, sweetie. I know you do," she assured her.

Taylor cried against her mother and hugged her tight. Mr. Earhardt came into the house and found his daughter sobbing in his wife's arms. Mrs. Earhardt gestured for him to leave as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Everything's going to be okay," she whispered.

Taylor had fallen asleep on the couch and Mrs. Earhardt was speaking with her husband. "What was going on out there?" He asked.

"Eric had been shot today during a fight," she replied.

"I heard that a Silver Guardian had been shot, but I didn't think it would be Eric."

"It was Eric, he saved our daughter doing so."

"That's his loss. Somebody else is bound to find her."

"You just don't get it, do you, Ben?"

"What is there to get, Tina? Our baby is allowed to date somebody better than him."

"She doesn't want somebody different, Ben. She wants Eric. She loves Eric. Her heart is set on him. Just like how his heart is set on her. They are supposed to be together. You have to see that, Ben."

"No, I just see the perfect opportunity."

Tina watched her husband leave and leaned against the counter with tears in her own eyes.


	4. Struggling

Chapter 4: Struggling

Two weeks had passed and Taylor still kept her promise about visiting Eric everyday. However, Ben was doing everything in his power to get his daughter to see somebody else.

One day, Taylor was sitting by Eric's bed holding his hand. She looked into his handsome face with a sigh. "We haven't caught the guys in that gang yet, but I promise you that I will," she murmured. She sighed as she ran circles on his hand with her thumb. "The one time I'll never forget is when I first looked at you. You made me so angry that you gave me that speeding ticket. Then you ticked me off even more practically saying that you don't need us," she whispered.

(Flashback)

"Alyssa, you're not going to believe my new car, it's a amazing!" Taylor announced. She was talking on her growl phone while speeding down the road. As she drove, she saw a black truck come up behind her with it's lights coming on. "Oh, no! Alyssa, I've gotta go," she groaned. She took off her seatbelt and leaned her head back as she waited for the officer to come over.

"Do you have any idea about how fast you were going, ma'am?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, officer, it's just that..." she trailed off.

"Mm-hmm, drivers' liscenes please."

Taylor handed him her wallet. "Thank you," he told her. She looked up at him. She couldn't see his face. His hat and sunglasses were in the way of seeing him. He handed her the ticket and she drove off.

(After the Fight)

"Looks like we got here just in time," Max announced. The two Rangers that just de-morphed looked at them. Taylor recognized one of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He demanded.

"I recognize him from somewhere. HEY! You're the one who gave me the ticket this morning!" She reminded.

She walked over to him with anger showing in her face. "We just helped you. The least you can do is say thanks," she snapped. The guy looked at her with a glare. Before she knew it, Cole was holding her back.

"Come on guys, we're all Rangers here right, Taylor? Right?" Danny asked.

"All right, all right. Why don't you leave fighting mutants to the big boys?" He suggested.

"Mutants? You mean orgs?" Max asked.

"Orgs?" The two men asked.

Taylor watched the guy with anger showing in her face. "Listen guys, we have to go. Thanks for you help," the other man stated. Cole shook hands with him and Taylor watched as he had to drag the other guy away.

"'Leave the fighting to the big boy.' Who does he think he is?" She mumbled.

(Back on the Animarium)

"Something about those orgs was different. And why did those other Rangers call them 'mutants'?" Alyssa questioned. Taylor was leaning against the wall with her back faced towards the others. She was thinking about how much she couldn't stand him.

"You met other Power Rangers? Well, were they nice?" Princess Shayla asked.

Everyone else was telling the Princess that they were. Taylor spun around and looked at them. "No!" She snapped. She turned her back to them again.

"Taylor especially like the Quantum Ranger, yeah," Max teased.

Taylor looked at Max in disgust and walked away.

(End Flashbacks)

Taylor smiled at the memories. "Max was right, I did like the Quantum Ranger. Actually, I'm in love with the Quantum Ranger. I love you, Eric," she whispered. She kissed the top of his hand and looked at him. "When you get out of this, we'll move on with our lives. I want to take the next step in our relationship, Eric. I want to get married and have children. I never thought those words would be coming out of my mouth, but it's true. You're the reason why I wake up in the morning. You're the reason why I want to keep living on with my life. Dad doesn't understand. He just thinks of you as another disaster You're not a disaster, Eric. You're the love of my life. You're my soul mate. The one person I know I'm truly destined to be with," she explained. She then pulled out her necklace and looked back at him. "I'm never going to take this necklace off. I'll always treasure it," she whispered.

Tina was listening to her daughter. She smiled when she listened to her think about the first time she met Eric. Except, she didn't hear the part of him being the Quantum Ranger and her being the Yellow Ranger. She just came in on the speeding ticket part. She knew that her daughter made the perfect choice. Eric was the one person she truly belonged with. She always dreamt about her daughter growing up, getting married, and having children. She couldn't wait to see that day. Tina prayed that Eric would come out of his coma and make her daughter happy again.

When Taylor got home, she saw her father sitting on the couch looking through her high school year book. "Dad, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Have you spoken to Jimmy lately?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's married with two kids," Taylor replied.

"What about Lenny?"  
"He's engaged."

She was watching her dad check off guys she rejected. "Dad, I don't want another boyfriend. I'm going to marry Eric once he gets out of his coma," she informed. Ben's head shot up at the word of marriage and Eric.

"You'll do no such thing," he objected.

"Dad, I'm not eight-years-old anymore. I'm a grown woman. I want to marry Eric."

"No, you won't. I won't allow it."

"You have no right to stop me from marrying him."

"Taylor, sweet heart. You're in denial, he's not coming out of his coma."

"I have faith that he will come out of his coma."

She went upstairs and Tina watched her. "Ben, you have to understand that Taylor doesn't want to date Joseph, Jimmy, or Lenny. She wants to be with Eric. She'll stay right by his side next to that hospital bed for the rest of her life if he never wakes up," she insisted.

"I won't let that happen. I'm not going to let my daughter throw her life away for some Silver Guardian," he mumbled.

"BenjaminHarrison Earhardt, open your eyes and look at Taylor. She's not our eight-year-old baby anymore. She's twenty-three and she's deeply in love with Eric."

She walked away leaving Ben there in shock.


	5. Her Mission

Chapter 5: Her Mission

Taylor turned her alarm clock off and got up. She got in the shower. She leaned against the tiled wall in her shower thinking about how to find the leader that shot Eric. Images of Eric being shot going through her head. She pressed her forehead against the tile and then she shut the water off. She dried off and wrapped her yellow towel around her body before walking out of the bathroom. She walked over to her closet and opened it. She pulled out her uniform and got dressed. She pulled her hair back in a French braid and grabbed her hat. She made sure everything was strapped on before going downstairs.

She wasn't planning on eating, but Tina insisted that she'd eat something before going off to work. "Where's dad?" She asked.

"He'll be down in a minute," Tina replied.

Taylor finished her breakfast and grabbed her hat. "I've got to go to work," she informed. Tina watched as her daughter left the room.

As Taylor walked towards the front door, she saw Ben coming downstairs. Ben stopped and looked at his daughter. They just shared a glance and she walked out the door. He walked over to the window and watched as his daughter walked over to the truck.

Taylor stopped at her truck and leaned against it for a second before climbing in.

Once she arrived at Headquarters, the guards stood at attention and saluted as she walked by.

As she walked towards her office, she walked by Eric's office. She tried to ignore it as she entered her office.

Taylor sat behind her desk and pulled out her laptop trying to get some of her paperwork done. She sighed as her com-link went off. "Earhardt," she answered.

"Taylor, we need you to come to the center of town right away, the gang is back," Wes informed.

"I'm on my way," she told him.

She got up and pulled her hat back on her head before leaving her office.

Taylor jumped into her truck and drove off towards the center of the city.

Once she arrived, she saw that the gunfight had already started. She got out of her truck and saw the leader. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" She shouted. The leader looked at her with a laugh.

He had shoulder-length black hair, a single grown eye, he wore sneakers, black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a patch was over his left eye.

"Well, look who decided to show up. It's the pretty blonde I tried to kill last time," he laughed. She glared at the leader. "How is your pretty boyfriend?" He asked. She held her blaster up.

"Drop your weapon before I shoot you," she threatened.

She gasped when someone grabbed her from behind and the leader held her around her waist with a knife pressed up to her throat. "Tell them to drop their weapons," he instructed. She wasn't about to when she felt the knife against her throat.

"WES! STOP THE FIGHT!" She shouted.

Wes saw Taylor being held hostage. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Wes shouted. The fight stopped and the leader laughed. Taylor winced when she felt the knife being held tighter against her throat.

"You better let us go, Guardian, or she dies," the leader threatened.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Wes stated.

"Have it your way."

Before the leader could put the slit in her throat, Taylor grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. She planted her foot into his chest. "My mission is to put you behind bars," she hissed. She gasped when he grabbed her foot and flipped her onto her back.

"My mission is to kill Eric Myers," he snapped.

"Why?"

"Because, he's in my way."

The leader then called his gang off and they escaped before the Guardians could do anything. Wes ran over to Taylor. "Taylor, are you okay?" He asked. She sat up and held her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Wes helped her stand up. "Listen, Wes, I have to go see Eric. I have to be with him right now," she informed. Wes nodded and watched her leave.

When Taylor arrived at the hospital, she went straight to Eric's room and sat by his bed. "Eric, what did you do that made that leader so angry?" She whispered. She held onto his hand again and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep with her head by his side.

****

(Taylor's Dream)

"How can we defeat them if they're half-mutant and half-org?" Danny asked. Taylor was watching as Max and Danny were talking about them.

"With the Time Force guys on our side, we can beat this. Hey, never give up, right?" Max asked.

"Never give up, yeah," Danny replied.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"YEAH!"

They jumped and hit each other in the chest, but then Danny hit Max too hard and she watched the Blue Rang fall. She was listening to Danny apologize, but then Eric walked over to her. "You've got some 'interesting' friends," Eric commented.

"They drive me crazy sometimes," she stated.

They watched as Max walked away holding his back as Danny tried to apologize. "I used to feel the same way about my friends," Eric informed. Taylor looked at him and for the first time she felt something warm up inside her as she watched the Quantum Ranger walk away.

(End Dream)

"Taylor, Taylor," Tina whispered. Taylor opened her eyes and realized that she was in her own bed.

"Mom, Eric, what happened to Eric?" She asked.

"Eric's okay, sweet heart. Your father brought you back here when he found you asleep next to him," Tina replied.

"What did he do, mom? What did dad do?"

Tina was silent and Taylor jumped out of bed. She ran over to the mirror and found the necklace that Eric gave her was gone. "Where's my necklace?" She demanded. Tina was about to answer when Ben answered her.

"I thought that you wouldn't be needing this anymore," he replied.

Taylor glared at her father and ripped the necklace from his grasp. "Don't you dare take anything off me without my say so," she snapped. She snapped her necklace back around her neck and brushed by her father as she walked out of the room.

"I don't understand, Tina, I'm doing everything I can to get her to see other people. Eric's not going to come out of that coma," he insisted.

Tina stood up with a sigh. "Ben, you just don't understand. Taylor doesn't want to see other people. She doesn't want you to try and make her see people. She doesn't believe that Eric won't be coming out of that coma. That's love right there, Ben. Our daughter is a grown woman. We came here to visit her. We've been here for almost a month. And yet you insist on hurting our daughter with all these other men," she explained. She walked away after that.


	6. More Memories

Chapter 6: More Memories

Another week went by and Taylor was walking to her office. She stopped and looked at Eric's office door. She decided to go in and walked into the office.

She looked around to see that it really hadn't changed. Except for the fact that it was now spotless. Taylor found Eric's Quantum Defender sitting on his desk. She walked over and picked it up. She sighed sadly as she looked at every detail of the Quantum Defender. Until Eric came out of his coma, she was going to use it. She took the Quantum Defender back to her office.

That afternoon, Taylor was using the Quantum Defender during target practice. At every shot, she was thinking of Eric.

****

(Flashback)

Taylor found Eric sitting on a stone ledge cleaning out his blaster. "Always working?" She asked. He looked at her for a brief second before answering her.

"Yep," he replied.

"Can I see that?" She asked.

He looked at the blaster and was about to answer. "Yeah, sure," he replied. She sat next to him and he held it up. "Now this isn't your standard issue Silver Guardian weapon here. This is a one-of-a-kind. The Quantum Defender," he explained. Taylor took the Quantum Defender and looked at it. She held it up and then she started to look at the detail on it while opening the mouth. "Uh, hey, be careful with that. That's not a toy," he informed. She looked at him with laughter in her eyes.

"Hey, I was in the Air Force. I bet I can show you a few things about this," she commented.

When she looked into his face, for the first time, she saw a smile. A true smile was on Eric's face.

(End Flashback)

Taylor felt tears fall down her face as she remembered that night. That one night when he gave her a smile. She then remembered when she and Eric worked together to defeat the Mutorgs and Master Org from pollution.

****

(Flashback)

When they snuck into the reactor room, Taylor kneeled down beside Eric and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Taylor, where are you?" Max asked her. She looked at Eric before answering him.

"We're in the reactor room," she replied.

Then they went to attack the putrids guarding the reactor. "GO!" Eric shouted. Taylor then looked over at Katie.

"We can't let them pollute the city," she insisted.

Katie nodded and threw a putrid up against a wall.

A few minutes later, her growl phone went off again. She held it up to her ear. "Taylor, it's all yours," Max announced.

"Got it," she acknowledged.

She then looked over at Eric. "ERIC!" She called. Eric looked over at her and held his Quantum Defender up.

"Catch," he told her.

Taylor caught the Quantum Defender, spun around, hit the ground, and shot at the reactor watched it explode. Eric hurried over and helped her up. "Let's go," he insisted. She nodded and followed him.

(End Flashback)

Taylor was blasting so many holes that she didn't realize that she was almost out of paper. Wes came in and saw it though. "Whoa! Taylor, stop," he insisted. Taylor wasn't listening until he grabbed her wrists. Taylor saw that the target was almost gone. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, Wes, I'm not okay. My boyfriend is in a coma and he may never come out of it. My father is trying to get me to forget about him and date other guys," she replied angrily.

Wes placed a hand on her shoulder and had her lower the Quantum Defender. "He's going to be okay, Taylor. He's going to come out of his coma," he assured her. She sighed and then she put the Quantum Defender back into her holster.

"I've got some things to finish," she informed.

Wes watched her leave with a sigh.

Ben entered the hospital and walked into Eric's room. The heart monitor was beeping and the respiration was working. "You don't deserve my little girl, Myers. My little girl deserves better than what you can give her. However, I can't change what my baby girl wants. She wants you, Myers, don't you dare hurt her now," he explained. He patted the man's shoulder before leaving.

Taylor came home from her daily visit with Eric. She saw Tina sitting on the couch. "Hi, mom, where's dad?" She asked.

"He went out," Tina replied.

Taylor went up to take a shower when Tina called after her. "Taylor, your father just wanted what's best for you. He now sees everything your way," she explained. Taylor went upstairs with a sigh.

That night, Taylor was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her and Eric.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. She had her back to him and he had his chin over her shoulder while the side of her head was pressed against his.

She was wearing black shoes, black pants, a yellow blouse, and her hair was down.

He was wearing black sneakers, black jeans, a black tank-top, a red button down shirt, and the buttons were undone.

Taylor sighed sadly as she thought about Eric. Their last moment together before he had to go back to Silver Hills.

****

(Flashback)

Taylor was reading a book under a tree and felt his presence come by her and tried to suppress a smile, but failed. She looked up to see him standing there. "Is that any good?" He asked.

"It's fine," she replied.

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Looks like something to me."

"It's just a book."

"Just a book?"

"Yeah it's just a book."

"You better watch out for it."

Taylor gasped when he tickled her sides and took her off guard. Eric grabbed her book and she went to grab it when he threw it up in the air to catch it again. "Oh! I've read this one before," he commented. Taylor then chased him.

It seemed like they ran for miles when Taylor finally caught up to him, she jumped on him and they ended up rolling down a hill. She ended up on the top and took the book. "Thank you," she told him. She then stood up and Eric stood up with her. She dusted herself off and looked at him. She was suddenly drawn to him like she was the night before. Before Taylor could react, he had pressed his lips against hers. After a few minutes, she had returned the kiss. It felt great, so different than all the other kisses she had.

"ERIC! WE HAVE TO GO!" Wes called.

Eric pulled back from the kiss and grinned at her. "I'll see you around, Earhardt," he informed. He then walked away, leaving Taylor there speechless.

(End Flashback)

Taylor sighed sadly before placing the picture back on her nightstand. She got ready for bed and locked her door. Ever since her father tried to take her necklace, she didn't want the chance of her father trying that again. She turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Finishing her Mission Part I

Chapter 7: Finishing her Mission Part I

Taylor was driving to work when she saw the gang make a line in front of the road. She stopped her truck and got out. "Why do you guys come looking for trouble?" She demanded.

"You have codes about future plans. Give them to us," the leader ordered.

"I don't think so," she replied.

Taylor then got into a huge fight with the gang. She started to hold her radio up when the leader knocked it from her hand. Taylor struggled when her hat was ripped from her head along with her necklace. Taylor struggled against them as they dragged her away.

Wes was in his office and was waiting for Taylor to check in. Almost two hours past and Taylor didn't check in. He picked up the phone and called Taylor's cell phone. No answer. He walked over to the computer to find Taylor's truck.

When he drove to Taylor's truck, he ran over and looked into the empty driver's seat. "TAYLOR!" Wes called. He stepped on something and looked down to find that he had stepped on Taylor's hat. he picked the hat up and found the necklace sitting under it. He was about to call for help when Taylor's cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" He answered.

"Good morning, Mr. Collins," a familiar voice greeted.

"Where's Taylor?" He demanded.

"She's safe."

While the leader was talking, Taylor was kicking the rest of the gang away from her. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She shouted.

"Come on, sweet thing, just give us a kiss," one insisted.

Taylor fought against him and spat in his face.

Wes could hear Taylor screaming at the gang in the background. "Hey, don't you dare let them touch her," Wes ordered.

"Come on, Collins, the men want a little fun," the leader ordered.

Wes kicked the tire with anger rising in him. His best friend's girlfriend was held captive by a gang that tried to kill her. "What do you want, just give her back," Wes insisted.

"I thought you had a wife, Mr. Collins? Her name is Jen isn't it?" The leader asked.

"This is my best friend's girlfriend. Just name your price," he insisted.

"Give us the codes for the future."

Wes couldn't do that. He wanted to get Taylor home safely.

Later that day, Wes had returned to headquarters and they were trying to figure out what to do. He refused to give the codes to the future. If they didn't hand over the codes soon, Taylor would wish she was dead.

Taylor was still fighting off the gang. "Get away from me," she hissed. The gang laughed and tried to get at her again when she kicked one in the stomach.

"Okay, guys, take a break," the leader ordered.

The guys left and Taylor glared at the leader. "Is this why you were trying to kill Eric? To get to the codes and me?" She asked. The leader grabbed Taylor's face with a glare, even though it was with his one eye.

"I tried to kill Eric for revenge," he replied.

He let her face go and she glared at him. "What did Eric do to you that made you want revenge?" She demanded. The leader got his gun ready as he kept talking.

"Your precious Eric killed my brother," he replied.

"Who are you?" Taylor demanded.

"I'm Riley Tyler."

"Leonardo Tyler."

"Exactly."

Taylor's heart was thumping in her chest. She remembered the day that Eric had killed Leonardo Tyler. The reason why she had the scar on her side.

(Flashback)

Taylor and Eric were chasing after Leonardo Tyler, the infamous murderer/robber in Silver Hills. Leonardo went around a corner and when Eric and Taylor followed him, he was gone. "Where did he go?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure, you better keep your eyes peeled," he instructed.

"Right," she agreed.

"You take the left side, I'll take the right."

Taylor nodded and when she was about to go down her path, Eric grabbed her wrist. "Keep your blaster in hand," he instructed. Taylor nodded and held her blaster up as she went around the corners. She looked over to see Eric taking out his Quantum Defender.

As Taylor rounded a corner, she gasped when Leonardo grabbed her from behind. "Drop your weapon, Myers, or the girl gets it," he threatened. Eric spun around and Taylor could feel a knife by his side. Leonardo had his arm wrapped around her neck so she couldn't move. "Drop your weapon or the girl gets it," he repeated.

"Don't do it, Eric," she choked out.

"Quiet," Leonardo hissed.

Eric put his Quantum Defender on the floor. "Don't you try following me," he snapped. Taylor was being dragged out of the room when she elbowed him and gasped when she felt the knife go into her side.

"TAYLOR!" Eric shouted.

He ran over to help her over when Leonardo grabbed his gun and aimed it at them. "Eric!" Taylor gasped. Eric was able to grab his Quantum Defender and shoot Leonardo before he could shoot them. Taylor gasped in pain and Eric picked her up. "Is it he dead?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's dead, I'll call for backup and they'll take care of him," he replied.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take you to the emergency room."

(End Flashback)

Taylor looked at him in shock. "Your precious Eric killed my little brother. Now I'm going to get revenge by killing your precious Eric," he snapped. He then grabbed her face again. "Once I take over the future, I'll make you as my queen," he informed. He then pulled her into a kiss and Taylor wanted to throw up once he pulled back.

(Silver Guardians' Headquarters)

Wes and the rest of the team were trying to figure out what to do. "We can't hand over the codes, but then again we can't let them hurt Taylor," Wes informed.

"Who's going to hurt, Taylor?" A familiar voice asked.

Wes looked over his shoulder in disbelief. "Eric?" Wes asked. Standing there in full uniform was Eric Myers in the flesh.


	8. Finishing her Mission Part II

Chapter 8: Finishing her Mission Part II

(Last time on _A Hard Relationship_)

Taylor was kidnapped by the gang that was after Eric. Taylor learns that the leader wants revenge on Eric because he killed his brother. The leader threatened Wes that if he didn't hand over the codes to the future, that Taylor would wish that she was dead. Then Eric suddenly appears. Will they be able to save Taylor?

(Now the Conclusion)

Wes walked over to him. "Eric, how?" Wes asked. Eric just walked by him towards the map.

"What's going on?" He asked a Guardian.

"Lieutenant Earhardt has been kidnapped by a gang. The same one that tried to kill her when you were knocked into your coma," Wes replied.

Eric was about to go into his office until he heard Taylor's name. He turned to look at Wes. "They took her?" He asked.

"Yes," Wes replied.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Eric asked.

"Yes, they want the codes for the future," Wes replied.

"Did the leader identify himself?"

"No."

Just then, the phone rang and Eric picked them up. "Myers," he answered.

"Well, hello Commander Myers, it's so good to hear you again," the leader taunted.

"Where is Taylor?" Eric demanded.

"She's safe, for now."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, hand over the codes by noon or she'll wish she'd never been born."

"Threatening me won't get you anywhere. Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Riley Tyler."

Eric stalled once he heard the name. "How yo ugot out of that coma, I'm not sure, but if you come to rescue your precious Taylor without the codes, you might as well pull a trigger at your own head," he threatened.

"Wait just let me..." The line was disconnected.

Eric tossed the phone at the wall in rage. "NO!" He shouted. He kicked a desk and slammed his hands on the desk. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eric, calm down, what did he say?" Wes asked.

"His name is Riley Tyler and we have till noon to give him the codes," Eric replied.

"Riley Tyler? As in..." Eric interrupted him.

"As in Leonardo Tyler, his older brother."

Eric stormed into his office and Wes just stood there, having no idea what to do to help his best friend.

**(In the Warehouse)**

Taylor watched as Riley left the room to call the Silver Guardians. She saw Eric's Quantum Defender sitting on the table. "I just have to get over there," she whispered to herself. She then remembered the holster she had strapped to her wrist. In the holster she always kept her knife just incase there were situation like these. Someone one of her friends when she was in the Air Force taught her just incase she was caught on a mission. Taylor leaned back slightly, jerked her wrist to one side and the knife fell. She started cutting her ropes, hoping to get out of the warehouse before it hit noon.

**(SGH)**

Eric was sitting at his desk looking over at Riley's file. He lookedo ver at the corner of his desk to see Taylor's picture sitting there. He looked up when the door burst open and Ben Earhardt stood there. "You, I thought you'd never come out of that coma. Now you can pay for what happened to my daughter," he snapped.

"BEN!" Tina called.

"SHUT UP, TINA!" Ben shouted.

Eric stood up. "Mr. Earhardt, I'm not happy to what happened to Taylor. I didn't know what happened to Taylor until I came back to Headquarters an hour ago," Eric informed. Eric was suddenly pinned to the wall and Ben was glaring at him.

"You got my baby girl into this. To think I was going to approve. Ha! Me approve about my daughter dating a freak like you," he snapped.

"Ben, stop it," Tina insisted.

"I told you to shut up, woman."

Eric tried to maneuver, but Ben had him pinned so that he couldn't move. "If my baby girl dies, I'll make sure I'll be the last thing you ever see on this planet," he snapped. Tina ran out of the room get help for Eric.

"Mr. Earhardt, you've got to believe me, I didn't want to this to happen to Taylor. I love her too much to let anything happen to her," Eric insisted.

"If you loved her, you would've died in that coma and let her move on with her life. If you loved her, you wouldn't have let her cry as long as she did while you were in that coma," he snapped.

Eric was stunned. "What?" He asked. Two guards then restrained Ben. "What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"My baby girl never left you side while you were in the coma. She refused to see anybody else. She just sat there all day thinking about you and past memories," Ben replied.

"Should we throw him out sir?" A guard asked.

Eric knew that if he didn't get Ben out now, he would surely regret it. Eric nodded, but he didn't let Tina leave. "Tina, what Ben said about Taylor, was it true?" He asked. Tina nodded sadly.

"Yes, Taylor never left your side. She sat there all day heartbroken," she replied.

Eric sat down in his chair holding his throat where Ben had grabbed him. "Eric, will you please get my daughter back?" She asked. Eric walked over and placed his hands on Tina's shoulders.

"We're going to try, I can't make promises," he replied.

He then embraced the woman that accepted him for dating Taylor. He just hoped that he could get Taylor back alive.


	9. Finishing her Mission Part III

Chapter 9: Finishing her Mission Part III

Taylor winced when she cut her hand. Her wrists were freed and she quickly cut the ropes on her ankles. She quickly grabbed the Quantum Defender. She winced though. Her body ached from being man handled by the gang. She held her arm and gasped when she saw the gang returning. She quickly ran out of the room. "WHERE IS SHE!" Riley shouted. Taylor closed her eyes as she ran out of the warehouse.

(SGH)

Eric was standing in front of the computers trying to figure out what to do. Tina was sitting in Eric's office waiting for news on her daughter.

Eric was trying to find Taylor's location when the door burst open and his eyes widened at who stood there. "Taylor!" He gasped. Taylor's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Eric," she whispered.

She then collapsed and Eric ran over to catch her. He held her as she looked up at him.

Her left cheek was bruised, her bottom lip was spilt and swollen, she had a cut above her left eyebrow, and the side of her right eye was slightly bruise. Her uniform was slightly torn and her hair had fallen from the French braid that she had put it in.

She reached up and touched his face. He could see the blood from the knife cuts when she freed herself. "You're okay, I knew you would be," she told him. Eric smiled and nodded.

"I'm here," he told her.

Taylor reached up and hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. She let out a slight sob and Eric just held her to him and stroked her hair. "I'm here and I'm not leaving you again," he assured her. He looked up to see Tina standing there and it was like a huge family embrace.

Taylor refused to go to the hospital. She just got a new uniform, cleaned up, and she pulled her hair back in the French braid.

She walked over to Eric and listened to the meeting. "According to Taylor, they are hiding here," Eric informed.

"They might've moved by now," Taylor pointed out.

"Any ideas where they went?" Eric asked.

Taylor looked around at the map and pointed to the outskirts of Silver Hills. "They'd be heading here. This is where Leonardo hid after he committed a crime," she informed.

"Then let's get going," Wes insisted.

"Wait, I want Riley. He's finally going to pay for what he's done to Eric and me," she informed.

Wes nodded and then looked at the Silver Guardians. "Get your gear ready," he instructed. They saluted and hurried off. Eric grabbed Taylor's hand before she could get far.

"Taylor, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Taylor looked at him with a sigh. "Eric, he has to pay for the pain he's caused us," she replied. He didn't let her go. "What are you doing?" She asked. Eric smiled as he held up her necklace. "I thought I lost that forever," she whispered. He snapped the necklace around her neck and kissed the side of her head.

"Now let' go get them," he murmured.

She nodded in agreement and followed him out to the truck.

They pulled up to the warehouse and everyone got out of the trucks. They surrounded the building. "RILEY TYLER WE ARE THE SILVER GUARDIANS!" Wes shouted.

"SURRENDER NOW!" Eric shouted.

Just then, a shot was heard and Eric pushed Taylor to the ground. "OPEN FIRE!" Eric, Wes, and Taylor shouted in unison. They hid behind the trucks shooting at the gang.

"Eric, keep them busy, I'm going in after Riley," she instructed.

Eric nodded and watched her run inside.

Taylor snuck around the corners and had her blaster ready to fire at anyone who came at her. She gasped when someone kicked her in the back and she lost her blaster. "Well, well, well, looks like Mr. Myers's precious girlfriend found her way back to her precious boyfriend," Riley snarled. Taylor stood up holding her side. "You are such a traitor," he commented.

"I didn't betray anybody," she snapped.

"No, but you will," he told her.

Taylor's eyes widened at what he meant. She got into a fighting stance. "You're not taking me without a fight," she hissed. He removed his hat with a grin.

"That can be arranged," Riley commented.

He tossed his blaster aside and then Taylor was trying to defend herself against Riley.

After getting the rest of the gang in the truck, Eric realized something, Taylor was still inside.

Taylor yelped in pain when she was thrown up against the wall and she slid down and winced when Riley grabbed her hair. "You're nothing but a pathetic little girl who lost her dolly," he taunted. Taylor lifted her leg up and kicked him in the stomach.

"I don't like dolls," she snapped.

She cried up in pain when she was pinned to the floor. Her eyes widened when a knife was shown. "Tell them to call off the attack," he snapped.

"Listen to me, Riley, Eric killed your brother trying to save me," she gagged.

"I know and yet my brother watched you all the time. He became obsessed with you."

"You don't want to do this, Riley."

She finally kicked him onto his back and she couldn't reach her blaster in time. "TAYLOR!" Eric shouted. Taylor looked up to see Eric standing there with his Quantum Defender in hand. "CATCH!" He shouted. Taylor jumped up, grabbed the Quantum Defender, fell to her side, and aimed it at Riley.

"It's over, Riley," she snapped.

Riley collapsed and Taylor stood up with a sigh. Eric smiled as he walked over to her. His eyes widened when Riley was able to grab her blaster. "Behind you," he told her. Taylor spun around and shot Riley before he could put a shot in. Riley fell to the ground in pain. She nicked his shoulder and side.

"You'll be all right, with some medical attention," she told him.

Eric wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist as they walked out of the warehouse.

Taylor sat on her side of the truck letting the paramedics check her arm and side. They looked up to see Riley being shoved into the truck with the rest of the gang. She held onto his hand with a sigh. "It's finally over," she whispered. Eric nodded and kissed the top of her hand. "I finally finished my mission," she murmured. Eric again nodded then she did her uniform back up once the paramedics informed her that she was going to be okay. "Well, should we go home?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

He got into the truck and they went back home.


	10. Proposing and the Disapproval

Chapter 10: Proposing and the Disapproval

Two months after the incident with Riley, Eric and Taylor became inseparable and that angered Ben. He hated Eric and he wanted Eric to leave Taylor alone, but apparently, Taylor was enjoying her time with Eric.

One day, Taylor was working on some paper work when the phone rang. "Hello," she answered.

"Taylor, we need you down at headquarters, it's urgent," Eric informed.

"On my way," she answered.

She hung up and quickly got out of the house.

As she came into the building, she was surprised to see everyone standing there. "Eric, what's going on?" She asked. Eric just smiled as he walked over to her. Wes was standing there grinning like an idiot.

"I thought this was the only way to get you down here without suspicion," he informed.

Taylor saw that her mother was standing there as well. Eric dropped to one knee, held her hand in his, and held the box up. "Taylor LeAnn Earhardt, you mean more to me than anything else in this world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. He let her hand go for a second so he could open the box. Taylor felt tears press against her eyes and she was speechless.

"Yes," she replied.

Eric slipped the ring onto her finger then he stood up and she threw her arms around his neck. The Silver Guardians clapped for the newly engaged couple while Eric and Tina walked over to congratulate them. "Way to go, Eric," Wes laughed. Eric grinned as he wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist.

"Now all we have to do is tell dad," Taylor informed nervously.

Eric kissed the side of her head. "Everything's going to be just fine," he assured her. Taylor nodded hoping that Eric was right.

Later that day, Taylor sat in her truck with Eric sitting next to her. He held her hand and gave her reassuring smile. "The longer we sit here, the harder it'll be to tell him," he told her. Taylor nodded and they got out of the truck.

As they walked into the house, Tina walked over to her with a smile. "He's in a very good mood today," she informed. Taylor felt some weight being lifted off her shoulders and Eric wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. "Ben, Taylor's back," she informed. Ben came out of the kitchen and he just stared at Taylor and they knew he was avoiding Eric.

"What was the big emergency at Headquarters that you ran out of here so fast?" He asked.

"It was nothing, dad, a false alarm," Taylor replied.

They sat down and Taylor gripped Eric's hand rather tightly. "Dad, I've got something to tell you," she informed. Ben looked up from the book he was reading and looked at his daughter.

"What is it, sweetie?" He asked.

Taylor's heart was thumping, she suddenly felt like she was going into a panic, she held onto Eric's hand as tight as she could, and she felt like she was going to pass out. "Dad, Eric proposed," she informed. Ben gave Eric a quick glance that was a flash of anger before looking at his daughter.

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"I told him yes, dad, we're getting married," she replied.

Ben just stood up and turned his back to them and Taylor knew what was going to happen next. "I told you I don't want him part of this family, Taylor LeAnn," he told her.

"I know what you said dad, but you haven't heard me once when I kept telling you that I love him," she answered.

As if it came to a big shock, he turned and looked at Taylor and Eric. "What did you say?" He snapped. Taylor decided to be the bold girl that Eric knew and loved.

"I'll say it again, I love him," she hissed.

"No, you're not. No, you're not marrying this boy."

"You can't stop me."

"Oh yes, I can."

Eric stood in front of Taylor when Ben went to grab her away from him. "Ben, you may not see me the person you want for Taylor, but does it always have to be with my job and my family? Doesn't my love for your daughter prove anything?" Eric asked. Ben was shaking with anger and his face was getting as red as Eric's Quantum Ranger uniform. Tina knew that one more word about Taylor and Eric getting married would just blow her husband's fuse.

"I'm going to marry Eric, dad, and you can't stop us," she snapped.

"YES THERE IS! YOU'RE NOT MARRYING THIS FREAK! TAYLOR, YOU'RE ONLY 23!" He roared.

"WHY DOES MY AGE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" She shouted.

"YOU'RE YOUNG, TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!"

"YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT IF IT WAS ONE OF THOSE GUYS FROM MY HIGH SCHOOL! AT LEAST WE WERE BRAVE ENOUGH TO TELL YOU THAT WE'RE ENGAGED!"

The shouting stopped and both father and daughter were glaring at each other. "You are not going to marry him and that's final," he snapped.

"I will marry Eric, you have no right to tell me who I can and can't marry," she hissed.

"TAYLOR! You're my child and when I say I don't want you to marry Eric, you better follow by those rules."

Taylor felt her heart break, her father was truly trying to get her not to marry Eric. Ben then pointed at Eric. "YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He shouted.

"Don't you dare yell at him like that. Newsflash dad, this isn't your house, this is my house. You can have it though," she hissed.

Taylor grabbed Eric's hand and stormed out of the house.

Once they were out of the house, Taylor kicked the front tire of the truck and Eric could tell she was trying not to cry, she was being the soldier girl he met. He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you did very well in there," he told her.

"Why can't he just accept it, Eric? Why can't he accept that I'm in love with you?" She asked.

She turned and looked at him with tearful eyes. "Isn't your love for me enough?" She asked. Eric pulled her into his arms with a sigh.

"Apparently not, apparently I have to be one of those guys from your high school," he replied.

She hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. "I'm going to marry you, whether dad likes it or not," she told him. Eric just held her, assuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Ben watched his daughter hug the man he disapproved with glaring eyes. He was going to stop Taylor from marrying Eric at all costs.


	11. Eric's Advice

Chapter 11: Eric's Advice

Two weeks passed and Eric and Taylor were still planning on getting married whether Ben liked it or not, Taylor was going to marry Eric Myers.

One day, it was supposed to be Eric and Taylor's day off. Eric went to headquarters to check on some stuff while Taylor was sitting at home. She looked at her engagement ring with a sigh. She was bored, really bored. She then thought about going into the park to read for a bit.

As Taylor entered the park, she sat down with her book in hand and started to read. Even though her mind started to drift back as she thought about her future with Eric. A future she thought would never happen and she was going to love spending the rest of her life with Eric. As she kept reading, she felt a familiar presence come by. She looked up and saw Eric standing there. "Is that any good?" He asked. Taylor smiled as he was reenacting that day on the Animarium.

"It's fine," she replied.

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

He walked around behind her. "Looks like something to me," he told her.

"It's just a book," she told him.  
"Just a book?"

"Yeah, just a book."

"You better watch out for it."

Taylor laughed as he tickled her sides but instead of grabbing her book this time, he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you were at headquarters?" She asked.

"I was at headquarters, but then I remembered that I have a day to spend with my beautiful fiancé," he replied.

Taylor smiled as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed her back before holding her to him as they both looked out at the lake they were by. "You picked a nice view," he commented.

"Yeah," she agreed.

She placed her book next to her as she placed her hands on his. Taylor leaned back against Eric and placed her head on his shoulder. "Are you willing to give up single life to spend the rest of your life with a stubborn fool?" He asked. Taylor laughed as she looked up at him.

"I love my stubborn fool," she replied.

"Oh you do, do you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Eric placed a kiss on her lips and then he pulled her closer to him. Taylor closed her eyes as she hugged him. She was so happy and he knew it. Taylor never felt so happy in her whole life. All her life she was missing something and that was love. She loved Eric with all her heart and soul and nothing could take that feeling away. Not even her father. Taylor giggled when she felt his lips on her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked.

"Not here," she scolded.

She pulled back and swatted his shoulder. "Why not?" He asked. Taylor looked at him in disbelief.

"Eric Myers!" She gasped.

"What?"

Taylor shook her head and grabbed her book. She started to walk away and knew that he was following right behind her. She started walking a bit faster and they were both gaining speed. Taylor laughed as she ran from him.

They were running for a few minutes before he finally caught up to her. Taylor laughed as he grabbed her around her waist and spun her around. "Put me down," she insisted.

"Fine," he sighed.

He placed her on the ground. Taylor looked out across the lake and saw a father with his daughter. The little girl was giggling as he was tickling her nose with a flower. Taylor sighed and Eric saw what she was looking at. "You miss him," he commented. She looked at him confused. "You know who I am talking about, Taylor. You're missing your father," he told her.

"I do miss him, Eric, but I can never make amends with him while he's always putting you down about you, about your family, about our job, and about how you practically raised yourself," she explained.

She went on and on until Eric grabbed her arms and kissed her to get her to stop. "Sorry," she apologized once they pulled back.

"It's fine, but Tay, you can't go on with life without your dad," he told her.

"What about your father and you? You guys never met up again after he left you."

Eric sat on the grass and looked out at the families, something he missed. Taylor sat next to him and looked at him. Taylor realized that Eric never really did tell her the whole story about what happened between him and his dad. "What happened that day?" She asked.

"What day?" He asked.

"The day your dad left," she replied.

Eric sighed as he just stared out at the park. "I was thirteen. Dad was a businessman, it was always business with him. He hired nannies to take care of me after mom passed away. He was always gone, but he always managed to come home when I had something special going on and that's mostly my tournaments. My dad was all about competition as well as work. He knew how to take care of clients, not children, let alone take care of a spirited child like myself. One day, dad was packing his bags he said "I'll be back in a few days, son, I'll make it to your karate tournament." I nodded and he left. The day of the tournament, I had won, but no Patrick Myers. I knew that if he didn't make it to my tournament that was a sign that he would never be coming back. I waited for a few days to see if he had just forgot, he never came home, and I was alone. The day dad never came back, was the day I became the way I am. A cold, stubborn, and competitive fool," he explained.

Taylor's heart broke after hearing Eric's story. She then held his hand. "You're not a cold person, Eric," she told him.

"So you admit that I'm stubborn and competitive?" He asked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"I feel like my dad has abandoned me, Eric. The day he didn't accept you into his life it felt like he abandoned me, because you're part of my life."

Eric lifted her hand up and kissed the top of it. He then looked at her with a serious look. "Tay, your dad never left you behind in the hands of your nannies. He never came home just to see you win or lose a tournament. Your dad supported you throughout everything you did. You have no idea how lucky you are," he explained. Taylor looked at him with a sigh.

"But he won't accept us," she told him.

"If he never accepts the fact that we are right for each other, at least we still have each other."

He then looked at her. "Taylor, do this for me, go talk to your dad, make amends. You don't know how much your dad means to you until he's gone. I learned that much," he explained. She sighed as she touched his face. "Try to make amends with him, Tay, please for me," he insisted. Taylor nodded before pulling him into a kiss. When she pulled back she gave him a smile.

"Since when did you become so sensitive?" She asked.

"The day I met you," he replied.

Taylor laughed as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, I promise," she assured him. Eric kissed the top of her head as they both just watched the families bonding in front of them. They were both thinking about their families and the family they wanted one day.


	12. Leave and Never Come Back

Chapter 12: Leave and Never Come Back

Eric drove up to what used to be Taylor's house and felt her hand grip his. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied.

When she was about to get out of the truck, he didn't let her go. She turned and looked at him. "Taylor, if everything doesn't go okay, just remember that I'll always be here for you and that I'll always love you," he assured her. Taylor let out a sigh of relief and put a small smile on her face before kissing him.

"First, I better go talk to my father," she told him.

Eric nodded and then he kissed her again before letting her go. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be sitting right here if things go wrong in there," he replied.

"Okay," she answered.

She gave him one last kiss before getting out of the truck. "Good luck, Earhardt," he murmured. He watched as his fiancé went into the house and all he could do was hope that everything would be all right again.

Taylor went into the house and quietly closed the door behind her. Tina came out of the kitchen to see her daughter standing there. "Taylor," she whispered.

"Hi, mom," Taylor greeted.

She walked over and hugged her daughter tight. "I'm so sorry that your father did that to you," Tina murmured.

"It wasn't your fault, mom," Taylor assured her.

Tina placed her hands on her daughter's face. "Where's dad, mom?" She asked. Tina let Taylor go and pointed to the room that was once Taylor's office.

"He's in there. He's been working a lot lately. Ever since you left your father's been different. He doesn't socialize, he's always angry, and he locks himself in that office day and night," she informed.

"I hope I can get through to him today," Taylor sighed.

"So do I, baby."

Taylor took a deep breath and walked over to knock on the door. "Come in," Ben answered. She opened the door and saw her father sitting at the desk working. He looked up to see his daughter standing there. "Well, look who comes crawling back. I'm guessing yours and Eric's relationship didn't work out," he told her.

"Actually, dad, Eric and I are still engaged. I came to talk to you about that," she informed.

"Unless you two plan on breaking off the wedding, I don't want to hear it," Ben answered.

"Dad, stop being such a child and listen to me."

Ben stood up and grabbed his daughter's shoulders. "Taylor, you're throwing your life away. Don't you see that Eric's a mistake?" He asked. Taylor glared at him and threw his hands off his shoulders.

"Dad, you just won't put it through your head will you? I love Eric and he loves me," she replied.

"He's poisoning your mind, Taylor. He's filling your head with all these promises and one day he's going to leave you after he gets what he wants from you."

Taylor couldn't believe of what her father was implying. "No, dad, Eric won't leave me after he's had sex with me," she told him.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because I already have," she replied.

Ben looked at his daughter in disbelief. "You've already had sex with the man?" He asked.

"Yes, I have," she replied.

His face was as red as Eric's Ranger uniform again and he stormed out of the office and was heading upstairs. "Ben, what's going on?" Tina asked.

"We're leaving," he replied.

"What?"

Taylor stood there watching as her dad was acting like a maniac. "You know what dad, you're so afraid that Eric's going to abandon me. You're so scared that he's going to leave me like his dad. You know what, you're just like his father. You're leaving me," she snapped. She stormed towards the door. Ben shot Taylor a deadly look.

"My daughter slept with a man that will one day break her heart. I won't stand here and watch it happen," he snapped.

"Well, you don't have to, I'm leaving," she informed.

"TAYLOR LEANN!" He shouted.

Taylor spun around to look at him. "IF YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE! YOU'RE NEVER ALLOWED TO RETURN AGAIN!" He roared.

"That's ok. I'd never want to come back to this place even if it was the last place on the planet," she snapped.

She slammed the door closed and she walked towards the truck in tears. Taylor got in, slammed the door closed. "Taylor," Eric murmured. She looked at him with tears falling down her face. He leaned over and hugged her tight. Taylor hugged him back and let out a small sob. He ran circles on her back and kissed the side of her head. "I'm here, Tay, I'm here," he murmured. She cried against him and Eric knew that whatever her father said in there hurt her, because he knew it was hard to make Taylor cry.

That night, it was raining and the couple were sitting in the living room looking over the guest list. Taylor crossed her father's name off the list and Eric held her hand. "I know this is hard for you," he told her.

"It is, now both of our fathers walked out on us," she answered.

"But at least we have each other."

She nodded and leaned against him. Eric wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "I don't think dad and I will ever be like we were before," she sighed. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the top of her head. "But, at least I have you," she added.

"And I have you," he agreed.

Taylor lifted her head up and Eric pulled her a kiss.


	13. Making it Official

Chapter 13: Making it Official

Taylor was swallowing the lump in her throat as she got ready for the wedding. Alyssa came into the room to see Taylor sitting at her makeup station with tears in her eyes. "Why the tears?" Alyssa asked. Taylor quickly wiped her tears away.

"Sorry, I was hoping my dad would be here," Taylor replied.

Alyssa placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "It's his loss," Alyssa assured her. Taylor nodded before standing up.

"So, how do I look?" She asked.

She turned once around with a smile on her face. Alyssa smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Taylor, Eric won't be able to take his eyes off you," Alyssa replied. Taylor sighed and looked up when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal her mother.

"Mom," she whispered.

Tina smiled as she walked over to hug her daughter with a sigh. "My baby girl's getting married today," she murmured. Taylor sighed as she hugged her mom back.

"Is dad with you?" Taylor asked.

Tina pulled back and slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, baby, your father refused to come here, he thinks that you're making a huge mistake," Tina added. Taylor sighed and knew that it was to be expected. Tina touched her daughter's face with a smile. "I believe I am seeing my daughter fully grown and marrying a great man," she added. Taylor smiled and Tina kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm so happy for you sweetie," she murmured. Taylor nodded before backing up.

"What do you think?" Taylor asked.

Taylor spun around once and Tina was standing there with a huge smile on her face as she watched her daughter.

The dress was an one-off design with lace roses and beaded bodice that flows down to an organza split with satin roses and leaves. The back of the gown has three satin roses at the base of the back with feathers covering the lower half buttons. It showed plenty of back with shoestring straps almost making her look strapless.

Her white high heels were covered by the dress. She was wearing the necklace Eric gave her. The earrings Alyssa had bought her and she had a bracelet that Jen had let her borrow. Her hair was pulled back in a French Braid with flowers going through her hair. The veil was attached to a tiara and the veil fell past her shoulders.

Tina placed her hands on Taylor's shoulders. "You look beautiful, sweetie," she assured her. Taylor smiled and then there was a knock on the door. Both women turned and Jen came in.

"Taylor, it's time to go," she informed.

Taylor nodded before Tina kissed her daughter's cheek. When Taylor left with her friends, Tina leaned against the wall and played with her wedding rings. "Ben, don't you know what you're doing to your daughter?" She whispered. She then covered her face with her hand and let out a quiet sob. "Our baby girl is getting married and you're not here to walk her down the aisle like you wanted to. You're so stubborn, Ben," she sobbed.

Taylor stood in the hall and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Alyssa asked. Taylor turned and looked at her best friend.

"I'll be okay, I just wish my dad was here, that's all," Taylor replied.

Alyssa nodded before she and Cole had went down the aisle. Taylor bit her bottom lip as she pushed back her tears. "Dad, how dare you do this to me," she whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder to see Merrick standing there. She smiled as she hugged him. "I didn't think you'd come," she told him.

"I never let my friends down when they are in need," he assured her.

Taylor nodded before Merrick escorted Taylor down the aisle.

Eric was standing at the altar with a grin on his face as Taylor came down the aisle. She captured his attention like Alyssa said he would.

While Taylor was looking gorgeous in her gown, Eric was wearing his tux with a red tie. While the rest of his friends with them who were Red Rangers as well. So they were all wearing their Ranger colors even the bridesmaids.

Once Merrick and Taylor reached the altar, the minister looked at him. "Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked.

"I do, Merrick Baliton," Merrick replied.

He kissed Taylor's cheek before placing her hand in Eric's hand. Then he sat down as the ceremony went on. The wedding ceremony was taking place outside near the lake where Eric and Taylor were talking about their futures.

As the ceremony continued on, Taylor was smiling at Eric and it seemed like all her pain was gone. Eric had wiped all the pain away as soon as she held his hand. "Instead of going with the traditional vows, the bride and groom have written their own vows," the minister announced. He looked towards Eric and Eric cleared his throat.

"Taylor, ever since I have first met you, you have taken all my thoughts away. As we grew to knew each other, you took all the pain away from me. You were able to show that I have a great future. You told me a long time ago when we first started dating that I should let go of my past and that I have a great future ahead of me. And you were right. You are my future Taylor. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever," he explained.

Taylor swallowed the lump in her throat as she started her own vows. "Eric, from the moment you came up to me, I had fallen for you. I was angry with you, but I loved you. The night after our first date, when you kissed me goodnight, I felt like my whole world had faded and that it was just you and me. I still feel that every time you kiss me. Every time you hold me and wipe my tears away I feel it. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll always love you," she explained.

"The rings," the minister instructed.

Wes pulled the rings from his pocket and handed them to the minister. The minister held the rings out to them and Eric took one of the rings. He lifted Taylor's hand up and held the ring up to her finger. "Eric, repeat after me as you slip the ring onto Taylor's finger," he instructed. Eric nodded and started to slip the ring onto Taylor's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed Taylor Earhardt," he stated.

"With this ring, I thee wed Taylor Earhardt," Eric vowed.

Taylor smiled as she took the other ring, held Eric's hand up, and held the ring up to his finger. "Taylor, repeat after me as you slip the ring onto Eric's finger," he instructed. Taylor took a deep breath and nodded. "With this ring, I thee wed Eric Myers," he stated.

"With this ring, I thee wed Eric Myers," Taylor vowed.

The minister smiled at them and said a prayer. Eric and Taylor were just smiling at each other. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced. Eric didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Taylor as he kissed her. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "And all of you who witnessed this union, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Myers," he announced. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly weds as they came back down the aisle.

**(Reception Hall)**

Eric and Taylor were sitting at the front of the table and then Wes stood up after awhile. "I think it's time for the best man to make his speech," he laughed. Everyone laughed and Eric held onto Taylor's hand. "When I first met Taylor, she and Eric were ready to kill each other. Whoever thought they'd be vowing to stay together forever. However, as time went on, I had watched them grow closer and became inseparable. When Eric was injured, not one day went by when I can't think of a time Taylor wasn't in that hospital with him. Now, I can't think of a time when I saw my best friend so happy. Eric, Taylor, I wish you the best of luck," he explained. He then raised his glass with a grin. "To Eric and Taylor," he announced.

"To Eric and Taylor," everyone announced in unison.

As time went on, Eric and Taylor danced to the song _I could Fall in Love_ by Selena. As the song went on, Taylor had placed her head on Eric's shoulder and closed her eyes. Eric tucked her head under his chin and smiled. He never felt this happy in so long. Ever since his mom died and his dad left, it was like part of him had died and left him too. Until he was with Taylor. She had gave him his heart, soul, and love back. He couldn't think of anyway to make his life better.

**(That Evening)**

Eric and Taylor were on a plane heading towards Paris for their honeymoon. He looked over at his wife to see her fast asleep and held onto her hand. He kissed the top of her hand and just watched her sleep. "I love you, Taylor," he whispered.


	14. The Shock

Chapter 14: The Shock

Eric and Taylor were enjoying their honeymoon. They refused to have anything or anyone disturb their honeymoon.

One night, Eric woke up and saw that Taylor wasn't beside him. He looked out at the balcony and found her standing by the rail looking at the moon. He got out of bed and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" She asked.

"Because you're out here in deep thought. You did that before we said "I do"," he replied.

Taylor knew that she couldn't tell him a lie, because he could see right through her lies. "I was just thinking about my dad," she replied.

"Understandable," he murmured.

She stepped out of Eric's arms and went back into the bedroom. "This is ridiculous, Eric, this is our honeymoon and I'm ruining it by thinking about my father," she groaned.

"Tay…." she cut him off.

"Don't Tay me, I'm weak and being ridiculous for even thinking about him. He ruined my day, Eric. He ruined my wedding day," she explained.

Eric sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "What are you talking about, Taylor?" He asked. She turned and looked at him.

"The day he didn't turn up to walk me down the aisle was when he ruined my wedding day," she replied.

Eric stood up and grabbed her arms. "Taylor, listen to me, don't let your dad ruin it. It was his choice not to come. It was his choice to hurt you. Now, he gets to pay for the consequences, not you," he insisted. Taylor bit her lip before leaning against him. Eric held her tight and closed his eyes.

"You're right," she murmured.

Eric smiled as he held her tight. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

She pulled back and kissed him.

The next day, Eric and Taylor were walking around Paris hand-in-hand. "What do you think we should do tonight? Besides the obvious," she teased. Eric thought about it for a second and was about to answer when he thought he saw a familiar face going through the crowd. Taylor could see the off look on her husband's face. "Eric, Eric, ERIC!" She shouted. Eric jolted out of his reverie and looked at her. "I asked you what you wanted to do tonight," she repeated.

"I'm not quite sure yet," he replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something," he replied.

Taylor could see that her husband was a bit off.

Later that afternoon, Eric and Taylor were walking through the park when it happened again. "It can't be," he whispered.

"Eric?" Taylor asked.

"Stay right here," he insisted.

He let her hand go and walked over to the guy.

He had black hair cropped short, brown eyes, he was wearing black shoes, black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. However, he had grays going through his black hair and showing that he aged.

Eric stood behind the guy and prayed that he wasn't right. "Dad?" He asked. The man stalled and looked up. The man's eyes widened when he saw Eric.

"Eric?" He asked.

Eric felt his blood boil now. "Hi, dad, I'm surprised you remember me. Your son that you abandoned," Eric snapped.

"What are you doing here? Come to track me down?" Patrick asked.

"No, I'm here on personal business," Eric replied.

"Eric," Taylor called.

Both men turned and Taylor ran up to him. "What's going on?" She asked. She looked at the man and her eyes widened in shock. "This is your father?" She asked.

"I guess so," Eric replied.

Eric glared at Patrick. "So, personal business it is," Patrick commented.

"PAPA!" A voice called.

Then a young girl around thirteen ran up to Patrick.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a school uniform, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

Patrick cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder. "Eric, this is my daughter, Charisse," he informed. He then looked at the young girl. "Charisse, ceci est Eric," he informed. (Charisse, this is Eric.) Charisse nodded to Eric. "C'est Taylor, l'épouse d'Eric," he added. (This is Taylor, the wife of Eric.) She then nodded to Taylor with a smile.

"Bonjour," she greeted.

Eric felt his blood boil. "You left me behind to marry a French woman?" Eric demanded.

"Eric, you have to understand that I wasn't able to take care of you anymore," Patrick insisted.

"No, but you can take care of your daughter?" Eric demanded.

"Look at your now, Eric, it looks like you put your life back on track."

"Yeah not thanks to you."

Taylor sighed as she grabbed Eric's hand. "Come on, Eric," she insisted. Eric glared at his father.

"You dumped me on the hands of nannies and then you broke your promise to me because you didn't want to raise me anymore? I was hoping I was wrong about you," he snapped.

He then walked away with Taylor in tow. Patrick sighed as he pushed his hair back. Charisse then looked at her father in confusion. "Papa, ce qui est mal?" She asked. (Dad, what is wrong?) Patrick sighed as he held his daughter's hand.

"Rien," he replied. (Nothing)

Then he and his daughter walked away.

Eric was so steamed that Taylor let him go spend sometime by himself. Eric was sitting on the wall of a bridge watching the water. He stayed there for hours. When night fell, Taylor walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. He didn't answer, he just threw another rock into the water. Taylor reached over and grabbed his hand. Eric looked down at her hand holding his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She then sat up on the wall and he wrapped his arm around her. No words were said, they didn't want to ruin anything.


	15. Why

Chapter 15: Why

Eric woke up to see Taylor fast asleep next to him. He got up and decided to go and talk to his father about why he abandoned him like that.

Patrick opened the door and saw Eric standing there. "Hello, son," Patrick greeted.

"Look _dad_ we need to talk," Eric informed.

Patrick closed the door and followed Eric to the bridge. "Why did you abandon me, dad? Why did you leave me out on my own?" Eric asked. He sat on the wall of the bridge looking at his father.

"Eric, it's a long story why I did what I did," Patrick replied.

"Try me," Eric insisted.

"Before we start, tell me what you've done. It's been thirteen years."

Eric got off the wall. "Do you really want to know?" Eric asked. Patrick nodded.

"Fine. This is what happened to me after you left, dad. I was passed from one poor foster home to another. I was sent to a prep school, but I dropped out because people treated me like garbage. A couple of years ago, I joined the Silver Guardians. A year after I became a Silver Guardian, I met and fell in love with Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt of the Air Force. She joined the Silver Guardians a few months after I dated her. I dated her for a year and then I met her parents. Her mother, greatest person you'll ever meet. Her father, hates my guts. I married Taylor and now I'm here," Eric explained.

Patrick was in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his son went through so much. "My wife is the most wonderful woman in the world. Mom would've loved her. It's your fault, you left me behind and I was forced to raise myself, really," he snapped. Patrick looked at his son. "Tell me, dad, why did you leave me?" He asked. Patrick placed his hand on the railing of the bridge.

"You don't understand, Eric. I never knew how to raise you. I didn't know how to raise a boy, especially a thirteen-year-old boy. Your mother took care of you. Then she got leukemia, there was nothing I could do to save her. Then I had to take care of you. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I then met Chantel and the next thing I knew, I was married and had a daughter," he explained.

Eric just stared at his dad. "I don't believe you. You didn't want to take care of me. You went to Paris, married this Chantel, and didn't care about what happened to me," he snapped. Eric jumped off the wall and glared at his dad. "If you truly cared, you'd come back and take care of me," he snapped. Patrick watched as Eric walked away angry.

Taylor had come out of the shower when Eric came back. "Hey, where did you go?" She asked. Sitting on the bed drying her hair yet. She was only dressed in one of the hotel robes.

"I went to talk to my father," he replied.

"How did it go?" She asked.

He fell on his back on the bed with a sigh. "Horrible," he replied. Taylor lied down next to her husband and stroked his face.

"I guess both of our fathers don't care," she told him.

Eric held onto her hand with a sigh. "I don't care anymore, Tay, if my father truly cared, he'd come back and would've raised me like a father would," he told her.

"Look on the bright side, if your dad did bring you to Paris with him. You wouldn't have been a Ranger or a Silver Guardian. Not only that, you wouldn't have met me," she commented.

Eric smiled and touched her face. "You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me," he told her. Taylor smiled and kissed him. Eric kissed her back and ended up on her.

Patrick came home and Chantel looked at him. Chantel knew how to speak English, but not Charisse, because it was easier to teach Charisse to speak her mother's language than his. "You saw your son today, didn't you?" She asked. Patrick sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he replied.

She walked over and placed her hands on his face. "You know why you left him behind. You lied to him again about not being able to raise him. Didn't you?" She asked. Patrick sighed and nodded.

"You left your son behind to protect him. Your job was dangerous. Why don't you just tell him the truth of who you were?" She asked.

"I'm afraid of what he'll think of me if I told him the truth. What would I tell him, Chantel? That on the side of being a successful businessman I was a spy? I spied on any kind of person out there. I quit because my son was in danger," he explained.

"Now, tell your son that, not me."

"He's just a boy."

"He's twenty-six-years-old. I think he can handle it. Now, go."

Patrick sighed and nodded.

That evening, Eric stood on the balcony wearing blue jeans, but no shirt. He looked over at Taylor to see her fast asleep. There was a small knock on the door and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Patrick there. "Eric, I need to talk to you, now," Patrick informed. Eric sighed and looked over at Taylor before grabbing his shirt and shoes before closing the door behind him.

Both men sat in the café down the street from the hotel. "Eric, I have a confession to make. I left for your safety," he informed. Eric looked at his father in confusion. "I was a businessman, but not the one I made you believe. I was a spy for the government. One day, the last mission I went on, the enemy threatened to kill you if I didn't quit. I turned him in. Then I realized that when that happened that my own flesh and blood was going to be in danger. So, yes I left you, but I left you behind because I wanted to keep you safe. I loved you enough to leave you behind to keep you safe," he explained. Eric was in disbelief.

"How could you do this? You couldn't at least take a second to tell me why you left me behind?" Eric demanded.

"I did it to protect you. As long as they didn't know where I was, they didn't know where you were," Patrick replied.

Eric sighed and then he stood up. "I---I have to get back to my wife," Eric told him. Eric then walked away in shock.

Taylor was sitting in a chair when Eric came in. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. Eric sat down in disbelief.

"Taylor, my dad just told me the truth of why he left," he replied.

He told her everything that happened. "My dad put my mother and me in danger," he mumbled.

"He didn't put you in danger, Eric, that's why he left you. He was trying to protect you," Taylor assured him.

Taylor pressed her forehead against his. "He loved you," she repeated. Eric held her hand and sighed.

"I need it to sink in, that's all," he assured her.

Taylor nodded and kissed the side of his head. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.


	16. Last Day

Chapter 16: Last Day

Taylor woke up and smiled to feel Eric's arms wrapped around her. She loved that feeling and she could never grow tired of it. However, today was their last day in Paris. Taylor didn't want to go back to Silver Hills. She wanted to see her friends and get back to her job, but she didn't want to get back to the heartache with what her father was putting her through. She slowly got out of the bed and got changed. She brushed out her hair when she felt Eric wrapping his arms around her. "You're the silent one this morning," Eric commented.

"I have a lot on my mind," she replied.

Eric smiled and kissed the side of her head. "You have nothing to worry about," he assured her. Taylor nodded and then they looked up when there was a knock on the door. Eric let her go and opened the door to find Charisse and Chantel standing there.

"Are you Eric Myers?" Chantel asked.

"Yes," Eric replied.

"I'm Chantel and you already met my daughter, Charisse. May we come in?"

Eric looked at Taylor who nodded and then he let them in. "This is my wife, Taylor," Eric informed. Taylor shook Chantel's hand before sitting down.

"I came here to talk to you about your father," Chantel informed.

"And what all the other lies he's told me?" Eric asked.

Chantel sighed as she had Charisse to go read the book she brought. "Eric, your father regretted letting you go for years. It took him a long time to get up the courage to even be a father to Charisse," Chantel started.

"Typical," Eric mumbled.

Chantel sighed again and opened her purse. "Your father, always looked up the news in America. He's kept track of you," she informed. She pulled out some small print outs and handed them to Eric. Eric looked at the print outs in disbelief. It was about all the missions he went on. All the things he done. However, his eyes widened at the newest article there. It was about him and Taylor. Taylor looked over his shoulder and read the articles. "Your father is very, very proud of you, Eric. If he could turn back time, he would've made sure to bring you to Paris with him," Chantel assured him. Eric sighed as he held Taylor's hand.

"If he did that, I wouldn't have met or married Taylor," Eric pointed out.

Chantel smiled at Taylor. "That is true. Taylor is a fine woman," Chantel agreed. Taylor smiled and then Eric stood up.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"I'm going to find my father," Eric replied.

"Your father would be on the bridge over the river. He always went there to think," Chantel informed.

"Thanks, Chantel...for everything," Eric told her.

Chantel nodded and Taylor watched as her husband went to talk to his father.

Patrick was leaning against the railing of the bridge watching a boat pass under it. "Why didn't you tell me?" A voice asked. Patrick looked up to find his son standing there.

"Chantel told you, didn't she?" Patrick asked.

Eric walked over and handed him the small articles. "You've known where I've been for years, why didn't you come to find me when you knew where I was and what I was doing?" Eric asked.

"I didn't come to find you, because I knew what you'd say to me," Patrick replied.

Eric sighed and nodded. He stood by his father. "Everyday, Eric, every single day I would come out here and would wonder what you were doing. Not a day went by when I thought about going back and bringing you here to live with Chantel, Charisse, and me," Patrick explained. Eric sighed as he looked into the water. "Even though, I know that if I ever did that, then you wouldn't have been with that girl you're married to," Patrick added. Eric nodded.

"Taylor's a great girl, dad, if you got to know her, you'll grow to love her once you get pass all the stubbornness," Eric quipped.

Both men chuckled at his comment. "Dad, why don't you come back to America with Taylor and me?" Eric asked. Patrick looked at Eric.

"Eric, I have a home here," Patrick pointed out.

Eric nodded and then he looked over his shoulder to see Taylor standing there. "Dad, I don't think you formally met my wife," Eric commented. Patrick stood straight as Taylor walked over to them. "Dad, this is my wife, Taylor, Taylor, I want you to meet my father, Patrick Myers," Eric informed. Taylor smiled as she shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Myers," she told him.

"Call me Patrick, welcome to the family, Taylor," he greeted.

Taylor smiled and then Eric watched as Patrick hugged her. "So, you two leave tomorrow?" He asked. They nodded and Patrick sighed. "Make sure you come back for a visit," he stated. They nodded and Taylor sighed sadly. Partick knew that something was wrong, but he pushed the thought away.

That evening, Eric and Taylor were walking around the city one last time. "I don't want to go back tomorrow," Taylor sighed. Eric wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulders. "I don't want to go back where I know my father hates you," she stated. Eric kissed the side of her head.

"Everything's going to be fine," he assured her.

"How is everything going to be fine when my father hates you and I can barely talk to my mother without my father taking the phone and hanging it up on me."

Eric stopped and placed his hands on her sides. "Your father will come around. If my father and I can patch things up, I'm sure we'll be able to patch things up," he pointed out. Taylor sighed as she hugged him.

"We can only hope," She whispered.

Eric nodded and kissed the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Eric pulled back and pulled her into a kiss.


	17. Taking a Stand

Chapter 17: Taking a Stand

A year after all this happened, Taylor decided to go talk to her mother face to face instead of trying again with a phone call.

Taylor drove up to the house and slowly got out of the truck and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door and Tina opened the door. "Taylor?" She asked. Taylor nodded and embraced her mother tight. "Oh, God! You're here, you're really here," Tina whispered. She stood back and touched her daughter's face.

"I can't believe how long it took me to even come back to this place," Taylor told her.

Tina smiled and let her daughter come inside.

Taylor and Tina sat down and Tina saw a look on Taylor's face. A look that Tina had twenty-four years ago. "Taylor, you're pregnant, aren't you?" She asked. Taylor smiled and nodded.

"I am, two months pregnant to be exact," Taylor replied.

Tina laughed. "Come here, baby," she whispered. She took Taylor into her arms with a smile. "A baby," she giggled. She sat back and had her hands on her daughter's face. "I'm going to be a grandma?" She asked. Taylor smiled with a nod.

"Seven months," Taylor replied.

Taylor laughed as her mother kissed her forehead and then she placed her head in her mother's lap. "Mom, Eric and I have been thinking about some things about this baby," she informed.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" She asked.

"I don't think I can continue on with the Force like I am. Going on all these missions. Going into terrible danger. I love my job, I love working with Eric and everything, but I don't want to go on a mission with Eric and we both won't come back," Taylor explained.

"Baby, it's not my choice to make. If you want to take it easy with the Silver Guardians, then go ahead."

Taylor sighed and then a smile came across her face. "Mom, we found Eric's father," she informed. Tina gasped.

"Where did you find him?" She asked.

"On our honeymoon last year. I would've told you sooner, but dad kept picking up and hanging up," she informed.

"Well, is his father nice? What did Eric do when he found him?"

"Eric wasn't really thrilled when we found him. But then we learned that his father didn't want to leave Eric like he did, but with the kind of job he was in, it forced him to leave Eric."

"What kind of job was he doing?"

Taylor looked up at her mother. "His father was a spy. One of the jobs he was one, threatened Eric's life. So, his father left," she replied.

"Oh, sweet heart. Is everything all right between them?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, everything's just fine," she replied.

Tina smiled and touched her daughter's face. "That's great news, sweet heart," she whispered. Taylor nodded and then quickly sat up when the door opened and closed.

"Tina, you wouldn't believe..." Ben trailed off when he saw Taylor.

Taylor stood up. "Hi, dad," she greeted. Ben just stared at her.

"I thought I told you never to come here again," he reminded.

"Dad, you have to listen to me. I came here to talk to you. This quarrel between us has to end," she insisted.

"No, it doesn't have to end."

Tina stood up and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ben, Taylor has something to tell you," Tina informed.

"What?" Ben asked.

Taylor felt nervous, she never felt nervous about talking to her father. That was until now. "Dad, I'm pregnant," she informed. Ben just stared at her.

"Ben, didn't you just hear your daughter?" Tina asked.

"I heard her, Tina. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen," Ben replied.

"What do you mead dad?" Taylor asked.

"I was hoping that you would realize what a loser Eric really is and you'd leave him to come back home."

"Dad, I love Eric. Eric and i just created a baby. I would've thought you'd be happy."

"Why would I be happy about my daughter is carrying the child of an unsuccessful man."

Taylor sighed as she grabbed her purse. "I give up," she mumbled. She looked at her mother. "I'll have Eric call you when the baby's due," she informed. She kissed Tina's cheek and was about to leave.

"Sweet heart, wait for me," she called.

She grabbed her purse. "Ben, until you get your act together. I'm going to be staying with Taylor and Eric,' she informed. She grabbed an already made suitcase in the closet and followed Taylor out of the house, leaving Ben there lost.

Eric had come home from work when he saw Taylor and Tina talking. He had gotten the call from Taylor that Tina was staying with them. "You can stay here as long as you like, Tina," he assured her.

"Thank you, Eric, that's so kind of you," she stated.

Eric then saw smiles on their faces. "What?" He asked. He sat down in a chair and Taylor sat in his lap.

"Eric, I have some good news," she informed.

"What?" He asked.

Taylor took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "We're having a baby," she replied. Eric was a bit surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm three months along," she replied.

Eric hugged her tight with a smile. "Taylor, that's so wonderful," he murmured. He kept his hand on her stomach and still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be a father. "Have you told my father yet?" He asked.

"Nope, I was going to give you that opportunity," she replied.

Eric had her get up and grabbed the phone. "Hey dad," he greeted.

"Eric, hey son, is everything all right?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, everything's great, dad, I called to give you some good news," Eric replied.

"What's that, son?"

"Dad, Taylor's pregnant."

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Chantel, Eric and Taylor are having a baby," he announced. Eric chuckled and waited for the shouts on the other end to calm down. "That's great, son. How far along is she?" Patrick asked.

"THREE MONTHS!" Taylor shouted to the phone when Eric held it up at her.

After a long talk with his father, Eric hung up and then he picked Taylor up and spun her around with a laugh. Tina smiled as she watched her daughter be the happiest woman alive with Eric. However, she just wished that Ben would see it that way.


	18. The Future

Chapter 18: The Future

A couple of months past and Taylor was now five months pregnant. Her stomach was getting bigger and she was starting to show. As Taylor came home, she saw Jen sitting on the couch playing with her and Wes's four-month-old son, Sky, in her arms. "He's getting big," she commented. Jen looked up at her with a smile.

"Yep, he's gotten strong, like his father," Jen agreed.

"Of course he is," Taylor laughed.

She walked over and held onto his hand. "Of course he will be," she cooed at the baby. Sky gurgled and then Taylor was about to sit down when they heard a crash coming from the upstairs.

"WES!" They heard Eric shout.

"What?" Wes asked.

Taylor looked at Jen and both women laughed. "I should get up there and see if Eric's going to kill your husband yet," she laughed. Jen nodded before setting Sky into his playpen and followed Taylor upstairs.

When they opened the nursery door, Taylor covered her mouth trying not to laugh. It looked like the paint bucket fell and now Eric was covered in in yellow paint. "Thanks a lot, Wes," Eric snapped.

"Come on, Eric, you should know by now that Wes isn't very good when it comes to manual labor," Jen teased.

Wes looked up at his wife. "Is that so, huh?" He asked. Jen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you knocked paint over the first time we started working at odd jobs," she reminded.

"That was an accident," he whined.

Taylor watched as Wes took a paint brush that was covered in red paint and flung the paint at Jen. Jen gasped and looked at herself. "WES!" She shouted. Wes was cracking up by now.

"You look good in red," he commented.

Jen grinned as she grabbed one of the paint brushes behind her and flung yellow paint at him. Wes was covered in yellow paint. Taylor was laughing until she saw herself also covered in paint. "Eric! I didn't even do anything," she pointed out.

"Well, why should Wes and Jen have all the fun?" Eric asked.

Taylor grinned evilly as she got Eric covered in more yellow paint. Pretty soon, the four of them were having a paint fight in the nursery. Eric grabbed Taylor around her waist and spun her around as they fell back on paint covered floor. Taylor was laughing and then they were all tired. "I'll tell you one thing, the walls look pretty interesting with all that red and yellow mixed paint on the walls," Wes commented. Jen swatted her husband's shoulder and Taylor smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"This didn't hurt the baby did it?" Eric asked.

"Nope, I think she enjoyed hearing her parents have fun," she replied.

"How are you so sure it's a girl?" He asked.

"Mother's instinct."

"It's going to be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

Wes and Jen laughed at them. "Remember when we argued like that with Wes?" She asked. Wes wrapped his arm around Jen and nodded.

"Yep, but I was right," he replied.

Just then, Sky started to cry. "I think he's hungry," Jen commented. She got up and then Taylor got up as well.

"While we're taking care of the baby. You two take care of this mess," Jen instructed.

"That's an order, Commander Myers," Taylor ordered.

Eric saluted at his wife before getting up to help Wes clean up their mess.

Jen smiled as she picked her son up from his playpen. "Look at mommy's big boy," she cooed. Sky was giggling and putting his hands on his mother's face. Jen looked at Taylor. "Wait until your baby's born and then you'll get those fun times and those bad times," Jen commented. She walked over towards her diaper bag and pulled a bottle out. "Do you want some practice?" Jen asked.

"Sure," Taylor replied.

Taylor sat down and took Sky into her arms and started feeding him. Jen smiled at her and then she looked up when Wes and Eric came down the stairs. "Paint's cleaned up, ma'am," Eric informed.

"Very good, Commander," Taylor teased.

Eric walked over and kissed the side of Taylor's head before looking at Sky. "You've got a strong boy, Wes. He'll be a great Silver Guardian one day," Eric commented.

"Are you kidding me? My boy might be like me, but there's no way he's going to be a Silver Guardian," Wes commented.

"Then what do you plan for your son?" Taylor asked.

Wes grinned as he picked Sky up. "He's going to be a great Ranger one day. You hear me, Sky, you're going to be a great Ranger," he told them. Jen wrapped her arms around herself as she thought about her son being a Ranger one day.

Later that night, Taylor came downstairs drying her hair when she saw Eric sitting out the couch flipping through the channels. "Do you think that will actually happen?" She asked. Eric looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Wes's son being a Ranger one day?" She asked.

Eric sighed as he had Taylor sit down beside him. "I don't doubt that Wes's son won't be a great Ranger. I think Jen's worried about something more than Sky's safety. She knows something," Eric replied. Taylor placed her head on his shoulder and held onto his hand.

"What do you think we should name the baby?" She asked.

Eric sighed as he placed a hand on her stomach, where the baby he helped make was growing. "I'm not good at names," he replied.

"Come on, Eric, you have to help me name the baby," she insisted.

Eric sighed as he held onto her hand. "How about Tyler for a boy?" She asked. Eric smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sounds like a good name," he agreed.

She looked up at him and Eric let out a sigh. "I would think about naming the baby Elektra if it's a girl," he told her. He looked down at Taylor to see her thinking about it. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Elektra, I like it," she agreed.

Eric kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "I love you, Taylor," he told her. Taylor kissed him before answering.

"I love you too, Eric," she answered.

She snuggled up closer to Eric and fell into a deep sleep. Eric held Taylor close to him and thought about it. Jen was worried about something and he wondered what it was. He pushed the thought away and looked down at his wife. He kissed the top of her head before taking her upstairs to their room.

Eric placed Taylor on the bed before climbing in next to her. She placed her head on his chest and Eric smiled as he held her to him. Nothing could ruin this moment...nothing.


	19. Reconciliation between Father and Daught

Chapter 19: Reconciliation between Father and Daughter

Another month went by and Taylor's stomach grew some more. The nursery was finally done and Taylor was thrilled.

Taylor walked up to the nursery and looked around with a smile. Toy eagles and t-rexes were stacked along the room. Taylor walked over and picked up one toy that was different from all the others. A stuffed jet plane, Taylor's first toy when she was a baby. Her dad gave it to her, he told her he had a feeling that she wanted to be up in the sky like he was. Taylor missed her dad, she missed him terribly. "Tay, I'm home," Eric informed. Taylor came downstairs and walked over to Eric. "Hey, I'm guessing you like the nursery?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's great," she replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Eric asked.

Taylor sat down and tears fell down her face. "I miss my dad, Eric," she replied. Eric walked over and hugged her. "At least your dad talks to you. Even though he was on the other side of the world. My dad won't speak to me," she sobbed.

"Everything's okay," he murmured.

"No, it's not okay."

Eric kissed the side of her head as he tried to calm her down. "It's okay, Tay, everything's going to be okay," he whispered. Just then, the phone rang. Taylor walked over and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Taylor, it's your dad," her mother answered.

Taylor sat down. "What's wrong?" She asked. Eric sat down and she held onto his hand.

"Taylor, your dad was in an accident," she informed.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Your dad was driving home from work when a careless teenager ran into the side of the car. The kid's okay, but your dad's pretty banged up. He's calling for you, Taylor."

"I'll be right there."

Taylor hung up the phone and looked at Eric. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Eric, my dad was in an accident," she informed.

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Taylor stood up. "I have to go talk to him," she informed. Eric nodded and kissed the side of her head.

"Good luck," he told her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I can't, Tay. The last time I spoke to your dad, he wanted to kill me because I was going to marry you whether he liked it or not."

Taylor nodded and Eric helped her stand up. Eric kissed her and watched her leave to go talk to her father.

**(Silver Hills Memorial Hospital)**

Taylor entered Ben's room and saw that her dad was asleep. She walked over and sat beside her father's bed. Ben opened his eyes and looked over and saw his daughter by his bed again. "Daddy?" She asked. Ben smiled at his daughter.

"Taylor," he whispered.

She held onto his hand with tears glistening in her eyes. "Taylor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he apologized. Taylor sighed.

"Dad its..." he cut her off.

"No, amore, listen to me," he murmured.

Ben looked up at his daughter and sighed. "I'm sorry for doing all this to you during the past year. I was thinking about all this before you came. I'm a fool, Taylor. I almost missed out seeing my grandbaby because I was too stubborn to accept you're married to Eric," he explained.

"Dad, how could you do all this to Eric and me?" She asked.

Ben was silent for a minute. "I was afraid to lose you, sweet heart," he replied. Tears fell down her face. "Do you remember that day in the house when Eric told us that he loved you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do," she replied.

Tears were falling down his face. "I knew he meant it. That scared me half to death, because it made me see that you weren't my baby girl anymore," he explained. Tears fell down her face as she listened to him. "I'm sorry, sweet heart," he apologized. Taylor hugged her father with tears falling down her face. "I know you're happy with him," he whispered.

"I am, I'm really happy," she answered.

Ben smiled as he sat back. "Now, I'm going to be a grandfather?" He asked. Taylor smiled as she took his hand and placed a hand on her stomach. "We're hoping it'll be a girl," she told him. Ben nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm hoping it'll be a girl," she laughed. Ben chuckled as he sat back.

"At least we're making amends," he told her.

She nodded with a sigh. "However, now you have to talk to my husband," she pointed out. Ben nodded and then he felt exhausted. "Get some sleep, dad," she insisted. Ben nodded and Taylor kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Taylor," he murmured.

"I love you too, daddy," she answered.

Ben smiled and then he fell asleep.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Ben was on crutches and he came into a café to find Eric. "Hello, Eric," he greeted. Eric looked up.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Earhardt," Eric greeted back.

He helped him sit down and looked at him. "Look, Eric, I want to apologize for what I've been doing to you and Taylor during the past year," he apologized. Eric looked at him, he had just gotten off work for his lunch break and he was looking into the coffee he bought.

"Look, Mr. Earhardt, Taylor told me everything. You don't need to waste your breath on me," Eric assured him.

"That's not the point, Eric. I need to apologize for this. You were doing everything just to make my daughter happy and I was destroying it."

Eric sighed as he pulled his cap off. "Mr. Earhardt, I love Taylor more than my life. Every night, I had to listen to her cry because of the way you were treating us. Do you think I'm just going to forgive you just like that?" He asked. Ben sighed.

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me right away," he answered.

"You've got that right."

Eric stood up. "You have to show us that you're truly sorry about this," he instructed. Ben watched as his son-in-law left and he understood why.


	20. The New Baby

Chapter 20: The New Baby

Taylor was waiting for the new baby to arrive and she was nervous/excited for the arrival of her little angel. Se was hoping that her baby was going to be a girl. She wouldn't mind if it was going to be a boy, but she really wanted a girl.

One day, Taylor was looking over some of things she had prepared for when the baby arrived. Taylor sat down and smiled when she felt the baby kick. "You should be here anytime, sweet heart," she informed. She rubbed her stomach and she felt exhausted. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she was always tired. Taylor decided to take a nap before Eric came home.

**(An Hour Later)**

Taylor winced when she felt pain shoot through her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but then it happened again. She sat up with a gasp and knew it was time. She reached over to grab the phone. She quickly dialed Eric's office number.

**(SGA)**

Eric was working on paperwork when his phone rang. "Myers," he answered.

"Eric, it's me," Taylor informed.

Eric sat up straight in his desk. "Taylor, is something wrong?" He asked. He heard Taylor let out a small gasp before letting out a small laugh.

"Eric, it's time, I'm having the baby," she replied.

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and quickly left the office.

Wes looked up when Eric hurried passed his office and knew what that meant, Taylor was in labor.

**(Myers's Home)**

Eric arrived at the house and hurried inside to find his wife waiting. "Is everything ready?" He asked. Taylor nodded and closed her eyes tight when another contraction hit.

"Eric, get me to the hospital now," she snapped.

Eric nodded before getting Taylor into the car and drove her to the hospital. Taylor held onto Eric's hand as tight as she could while she was going through the contractions. "We're almost there, Taylor," he assured her.

"Good…the faster we get there, the more time I have to rip your head off," she hissed.

Eric tried his best not to comment, since he knows it's just the contractions talking.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Eric had to file some paperwork while Taylor was put into a room.

When Eric came in, Taylor was finally relaxing. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. Taylor sighed as she held his hand.

"I'm scared," she replied.

"No! Not my Taylor," Eric teased.

"I'm serious, Eric. What if I'm not a good mother?"

Eric sighed as he kissed the side of her head. "You're going to be a great, mom, Tay," he assured her. Taylor shook her head.

"I have no experience with kids and yet here I am getting ready to give birth to my own," she answered.

Eric placed a kiss on the top of her hand. "Tay, you're going to be a great mom. I know you will be a great mom," he insisted. Taylor held onto his hand with a sigh.

"You've been a great husband, Eric, I know you'll be a great dad," she told him.

Eric chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he murmured. Taylor smiled as she heard those words yet again.

"I love you too," she answered.

She then gasped in pain. "Eric…did…you…call my dad?" She asked. Eric winced and knew that if he told her the truth, she would be scratching his entire hand up. Taylor gasped as the pain kept coming. "ERIC MYERS! YOU BETTER CALL MY FATHER!" She screamed. Eric nodded before getting up and called her father.

**(Four Hours Later)**

Taylor sat up slightly with Eric's support. "Eric…this is it," she informed. Eric nodded and got the doctor. The doctor came in and nodded.

"She's fully dilated," she informed.

Taylor cried out in pain and held onto Eric's hand. "Come on, Taylor, push now," Dr. Foster instructed. Taylor screamed as she tried to push.

"You're doing a great job, Tay," Eric murmured.

Taylor shook her head. "I don't want to do this anymore, Eric. I want to go home," she whimpered. Eric let out a small chuckle at her comment.

"It wouldn't be any better at home," he assured her.

"I can't do this, Eric, I can't."

"Yes you can."

Taylor shook her head as she again pushed. "I WANT MY MOM!" She screamed.

"The head's crowning, Mrs. Myers," Dr. Foster informed.

"You're almost there, Taylor," Eric assured her.

Taylor nodded and Eric held her hand and winced when her nails dug into his hand. "And…we have a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Foster announced. Taylor then felt tears fall down her face.

"It's a girl, Tay, our baby girl," he murmured.

Taylor let out a small sob and Eric kissed her forehead. "You did it," he whispered. Taylor nodded and she smiled as Eric brought the baby over to her. "Here she is," he announced. Taylor smiled as she took her daughter into her arms. Eric sat next to her and looked at her, he couldn't believe it himself that he was a dad.

Later that afternoon, Ben and Tina came in and smiled at their granddaughter. "Sorry to hear that your dad couldn't make it," Tina told them.

"Well, we're taking pictures of her and sending them off to dad as soon as we can," Eric informed.

Ben smiled as he looked at his granddaughter. He then looked at Eric. "I'll say, Eric, you're a fine man," he commented. Taylor smiled to see her dad trying to make things right between him and Eric.

"Thanks," Eric answered.

Ben smiled as he shook Eric's hand, but they shared a "father and son" embrace. "You're a good man. Welcome to our family," he murmured. Tina smiled to see that things were coming together at last.

"So, what do you plan on naming her?" Tina asked.

Eric sat on the edge of the bed as he looked at their daughter. "Elektra. Elektra Teresa Myers," Taylor replied. They smiled and they stood around the bed admiring the new addition to the family.


	21. Confessions

Chapter 21: Confessions

Taylor was sitting out in the backyard of her and Eric's house waiting for their friends to arrive. They were all thrilled to hear about the new baby and they all wanted to come and see her. Even Lucas and the others were going to travel back in time one last time to see the new baby.

Eric smiled and walked over towards his wife. "Here, let me take her," he insisted. Taylor nodded before handing the baby over to him. Eric sat down as he held the baby in his arms.

"You really got the hang of holding her," she commented.

"Trust me, every time I hold her, it makes me more nervous," he informed.

Taylor smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're a great dad so far, Eric. Think of how you're going to be with her while she grows up," she assured him. Just then, she went to answer the door. "Cole! Alyssa!" She gasped.

"Hey, Taylor," Alyssa greeted.

She hugged her friends and then she smiled to see a boy around a year old burying his head in Cole's shoulder. "This can't be little Aaron," Taylor insisted.

"This is our little sweet heart," Alyssa replied.

Taylor smiled as she touched the boy's hand. "Hey, you remember me, it's your Auntie Taylor," she reminded.

"Where's Eric?" Cole asked.

"He's in the backyard, still getting used to holding our daughter," Taylor replied.

Cole laughed as he handed Aaron over to Alyssa and went outside while both women sat down. "So…how have you been doing? I mean…I know it's been a year since the incident," Taylor started. Alyssa bit her lip as she looked at her son.

"Sweet heart, go find daddy," Alyssa instructed.

Aaron ran off to find Cole and Taylor placed a hand over Alyssa's. "At first…when the doctor told me I was pregnant, I wasn't sure if he was Cole's or Roger's. I was scared out of my mind praying to God that Aaron was Cole's, because God knows what I would've done if Aaron was Roger's son," Alyssa started. Taylor sighed and looked out at the backyard to see the scar on Cole's bicep from when he saved Alyssa from her nightmare. "When Aaron was born, I still wasn't sure if he was Cole's, I had the doctor perform a DNA test to see if he was truly Cole's son. My prayers were answered when the doctor told me that Aaron is Cole's. But…sometimes at night, I can still see his face haunting me. Calling me his and his alone," Alyssa started to explain. Taylor sighed as she regretted bringing the subject up. "It's okay, Taylor. I've been keeping this in for too long," Alyssa assured her.

"But the pain of talking about what he did to you. I feel terrible for mentioning the incident," Taylor commented.

Alyssa smiled at Taylor. "You know as well as I do that when it comes to this point, it is hard. I'm just lucky that my baby is Cole's son and not that monster's," Alyssa answered. Taylor smiled as she hugged Alyssa.

"And I know you're very happy," Taylor murmured.

Alyssa nodded with a smile.

Eric had set Elektra into her crib while talking to Cole. "So…how's Alyssa been doing since…the incident?" Eric asked.

"She's healing slowly. It gets hard sometimes during the night. Sometimes, the nightmares come back and I have to shake her in order to get her to wake up," Cole explained.

"How are you doing?" Eric asked.

"I'm doing all right. I just care about Alyssa and Aaron," Cole replied.

Eric stayed quiet for a second, but then his curiosity got a hold of him. "How did you know that Aaron was yours?" Eric asked. Cole sighed as he looked over at his son, who was playing with the stuffed lion and tiger he and Alyssa gave him.

"I didn't," he replied.

Eric looked at him confused. "When Alyssa first told me, I was happy, but then as the due date came near, I started to panic. I was worried that he was Roger's son, but then again, if he was Roger's son. I was going to make sure that this boy turned out to be better than his dad, if he was Roger's. I was thrilled to know that he was mine," Cole explained. Eric nodded and looked over at his sleeping daughter. His thoughts went back to that mission, the mission he wished to forget. When he had to help save Alyssa from the man that almost destroyed Cole and Alyssa. However, he was brought out his thoughts when the rest of the Rangers came.

**(Hours Later)**

Eric got out of the shower and was walking by the nursery when he saw Taylor rocking Elektra to sleep. "Hey, how's our little Eagle doing?" He asked. Ever since Elektra was born, Eric always called her his little "Eagle". Taylor smiled as she placed the sleeping infant into her crib.

"She's doing fine. She's finally asleep," she replied.

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head while looking at the sleeping baby. "I spoke to Cole today," he stated.

"Yeah, I know. I was talking to Alyssa too," Taylor answered.

Eric pulled back and sat down. "I don't know what I would've done if that were you in that same position as Alyssa," he stated. Taylor sighed as she kneeled in front of her husband.

"Eric, it sort of did happen to me. The day you came out of the coma," she informed.

Eric's heart stopped and Taylor placed a hand over his. "I fought him though. He tried, but I fought him as hard as I could," she assured him. Eric sighed as he touched her face, regretting all that time he was in that coma. Taylor held his hand and kissed the palm. "It's the past, it's over with. Nothing really bad happened. Besides the beating and the attempted rape, but nothing else," she assured him. Eric stood up and held her hand. Without saying another word, he led his wife out of the nursery and into their room.

**Author's Note: If those of you who don't know what Eric, Cole, Taylor, and Alyssa were talking about. It's all in the story "Lion and Tiger" and it explains the whole incident in there. And no, I didn't choose the name Elektra because of the movie. No crossover, I just like the name.**


	22. A Friend's Sacrifice

Chapter 22: A Friend's Sacrifice

By this time, Eric, Wes, Jen, and Taylor have joined Space Patrol Delta and had it team up with the Silver Guardians. They were once again fighting monsters and Princess Shayla gave Taylor her morpher back, knowing that she'll need it once again with monsters attacking their home every now and then. However, one day, it was all going to change their lives for good.

Taylor sighed as she came outback with her and Eric's son, Timothy, while Elektra was playing with Sky and Wes with a game of catch. Jen was sitting at the picnic table with her and Wes's newborn daughter, Julia, in her arms. "She's getting bigger everyday," Taylor commented.

"Mommy, down," Timothy insisted.

Taylor set her son on the ground to watch him go of and play. "Yeah, and every time I see Timmy he's getting bigger," Jen commented.

"Don't remind me and Eric tells me he wants another kid," Taylor laughed.

Both women laughed slightly and Taylor held Julia. "It would be nice, but I really don't want to go through with the screaming, crying, and the diapers again," Taylor added.

"I hear that," Jen agreed.

Julia opened her tiny eyes and cooed to see Taylor smiling at her. "She has Wes's eyes," she commented. She looked up as Eric went up behind Elektra and spun her around as he picked her up. Taylor smiled at her husband.

"Who would've thought that Eric Myers would be a husband and a father," Wes commented.

Eric shot Wes a glare before setting Elektra on the ground. "Very funny, Wes," Eric mumbled.

"Well, Eric, you just never been the person to be a dad," Wes teased.

Eric rolled his eyes as he threw the ball that Elektra dropped at Wes. Just then, their beepers went off. Taylor groaned as she handed Julia over to Jen as Eric called headquarters. "What's going on?" Eric asked.

"A monster is attacking the downtown area," their commanding officer informed.

"We're on it," Taylor answered.

They had the children go stay at headquarters like they always had when they went out to fight.

When they arrived at the scene, a monster stood before them. "Who are you?" Eric demanded. The monster laughed at them as he threw blasts at them.

"I'm known as Mirloc," he replied.

"Well, whoever you are, you're going to be spending a long time in jail," Taylor snapped.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

They morphed and then they started fighting Mirloc. Taylor looked over her shoulder to see injured people around them. "Guys, we have to get them to safety," she insisted. She grabbed Jen's arm. "Come on," she insisted. Jen nodded before following Taylor to help get the people to safety while Wes and Eric fought Mirloc.

"CHRONO BLASTER!" Wes shouted.

"QUANTUM DEFENDER!" Eric shouted.

They blasted Mirloc, only their blasts were deflected and thrown back at them. "ERIC!" Taylor shouted.

"WES!" Jen shouted.

Mirloc watched as the Pink and Yellow Rangers helped the two Red Rangers up. "How touching, a reunion before your deaths," he laughed. He then threw a blast at all four of them. Eric was thrown back against a truck and he hit the ground de-morphed. Taylor hit a wall and she rolled a bit before she de-morphed holding her side. Jen hit a bunch of debris as she de-morphed. Wes was thrown up against a rail and hit the ground but he was still morphed. Mirloc laughed as he stood in front of them. "And I thought the Power Rangers were supposed to be tough," he tauned. Taylor looked over to see Mirloc going to kill Eric. "You first, Quantum Ranger," he laughed.

"NO!" Taylor screamed.

Just then, a dead silence came when a blast had occurred, but it wasn't Eric's doing. Jen stood up holding her side and horror was written all over her face. "WES!" She screamed. She ran over to her husband and pulled him away from Mirloc, who was unconscious. Taylor ran over to her friends and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Wes's condition.

"J--Jen," Wes whispered.

Eric held up the Delta Morpher he never used. "Judgment," Eric mumbled. He then aimed it at Mirloc. "You're being charged for attacking civilians and the attempt to kill an officer. Verdict…guilty," Eric snapped. Then Mirloc was placed inside of the jail cards. Eric then ran over to Wes. Tears were falling down Jen's face as Wes looked at Eric.

"Eric…promise me something…" he started.

Eric nodded. "Promise me that you'll make sure that Sky…becomes…a Ranger. Train him for me, please," Wes insisted. Eric nodded his head slowly.

"I promise I'll train him," Eric answered.

Wes then looked up at Jen with a smile. "I…love…you…Jen," he murmured. Then he closed his eyes. Eric checked for a pulse.

"There's time," Eric assured her.

He then picked up the card that Mirloc was locked in and they got Wes to the hospital.

**(Silver Hills Hospital)**

Jen was holding Wes's helmet when the doctor came out. "My husband…is he going to be okay?" She asked. The doctor sighed as he sat Jen down.

"Mrs. Collins, your husband was hit with a deadly blow when he stopped that monster from killing Mr. Myers. He has lapsed into a coma…but the chance of him ever coming out of the coma isn't very good," the doctor explained.

"How "isn't very good" is it?" Eric asked.

The doctor looked at Eric. "The chances of him coming out of the coma is 10. His head suffered a lot of trauma. It caused plenty of swelling in the brain and that's what caused him to lapse into the coma," he explained. Jen dropped Wes's helmet and started to cry. Taylor sat beside Jen and pulled her into a hug. Eric was in shock and sat down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend fell into a coma and the chances of him ever coming out of it was slim. They might as well should've told Jen that her husband was dead.

Later that evening, Taylor walked by the guest room to see Jen stroking Sky's hair. The poor boy cried himself to sleep after telling the boy that Wes was dead. She didn't want to give the boy hope about Wes ever coming out of the coma. So they just told him that Wes was killed in battle.

Eric was sitting in the dark living room when Taylor came in. "Eric…" she started.

"Go away, Taylor," Eric mumbled.

Taylor sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, despite him trying to push her away. "Don't do this, Eric. Don't shut me out, not while you need me," she insisted. Eric stayed quiet.

"Wes was your best friend, Eric. I know you're hurting," she assured him.

"You don't know what I'm feeling, Taylor," Eric mumbled.

"Yes I do."

Eric felt tears press against his eyes, but he refused to cry. Eric never cried and he wasn't going to start at that moment. Taylor kissed the side of his head and stroked his hair. "I promised him, Tay, I promised him that I'll train Sky to become a Ranger. That's what I plan to do," he assured her. Taylor nodded and she kissed the side of his head.

"I love you, Eric," she murmured.

Eric sighed as he pulled her in for a kiss before answering. "I love you too, Tay, I love you too," he answered.

**Author's Note: That would be the end of "A Hard Relationship" the sequel "Nature of a Ranger" will be up on 2/16/06. I hope you'll like it.**


End file.
